Obsessão
by MaeveDeep
Summary: Highschool-AU. Atena acabou de voltar da Inglaterra depois das férias. Poseidon acabou de vê-la, e os dois vão logo entender o que Obsessão significa.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo Um**

Se havia algo que eu não entendia, era rejeição. Já tinha visto acontecer com outros amigos – menos bonitos e gostosos do que eu, é verdade – , mas nunca tinha entendido a complexidade da coisa. Mesmo porque nunca houve a possibilidade de eu ir até alguma pessoa, chamá-la para sair e ouvir um "não" – honestamente, por que alguém faria isso? Qualquer um podia ver que eu era o cara mais gostoso da cidade.

Ah, não revire os olhos para mim. Não é minha culpa se nasci a reencarnação de algum deus grego.

Descobri ser irresistível, assim, com sete anos. Meus pais viviam dizendo que eu conseguia tudo o que queria, e que – isso para outros pais – eu seria um daqueles caras atrás do qual as garotas correriam. Bom, pelo menos nisso meus pais acertaram completamente. Desde sempre eu tive várias garotas dando risadinhas e sorrindo para mim todo o tempo, pedindo a jaqueta emprestada, enfim, usando qualquer desculpa para que eu chegasse perto o suficiente.

Não que elas precisassem de muito esforço, eu tenho que admitir.

Agora, já havia se passado dez anos desde que eu descobrira meu incrível poder irresistível sobre as garotas, e nada tinha mudado. Bom, além do fato de que a minha genital estava maior. Bem maior.

[...]

No dia vinte e dois de agosto eu estava na pista de skate, que era longe o bastante da escola para ser considerada um lugar legal. A pista ficava entre duas ruas paralelas, e dela não se podia ver quase nenhuma casa, pois todas estavam escondidas atrás de pinheiros.

De qualquer forma, eu estava lá com meus melhores amigos: Dionísio, Hermes e – "Poseidon, pára de pegar todas as azeitonas!" – Hades.

Hades e eu somos amigos desde que eu me entendo por gente. A mãe dele e o meu pai, afinal, freqüentaram o colégio juntos e até namoraram por um tempo (eu sempre brinquei dizendo que por um acaso não havíamos sido irmãos), então eles sempre marcavam dias para nós brincarmos juntos quando éramos crianças.

Eu ri e peguei um pedaço de pizza da caixa que estava sobre a nossa mesa de piquenique, devolvendo algumas azeitonas aos outros pedaços. Hades era a única pessoa que podia me dizer o que fazer; nem sequer meus pais tinham o mesmo poder sobre mim.

Dionísio havia trazido duas caixas de pizza quando chegara, há trinta minutos, e todos nós estávamos comendo como mortos de fome. Hermes estava em cima da pista de skate com Dionísio (que tinha uns bons três pedaços no colo) e Hades estava largado no meio da pista, escorado em uma de suas curvas, mas com o olhar atento na caixa sobre a mesa de piquenique.

Eu escalei a pista mais alta e fiquei sentado ali, comendo e observando todas as árvores se cobrirem de alaranjado à medida que o Sol se punha.

Poucos segundos depois, Hermes apareceu do meu lado. Ele era hiperativo e corria sempre dois quilômetros às cinco horas da manhã, então conseguia fazer as coisas em uma velocidade realmente assustadora. Mesmo o conhecendo há quase seis anos, ainda não havia me acostumado.

– Heys – disse ele, e eu vi que ele havia trazido consigo nossos skates. Ele jogou o meu para mim e sorriu. – Vamos retomar aquela disputa do outro dia?

Ele sempre fazia isso. Disputava incansavelmente com qualquer que fosse, até fazer o cara desistir pelo cansaço. Mas as pizzas haviam me revigorado, e o Sol alaranjado de certa forma me inspirava a rir. Eu nem me lembrava de qual era a tal disputa, e acho que ele também não, mas a graça da coisa era competir.

– Como se você tivesse uma chance – e me afastei da borda para que ele fosse primeiro.

Hermes tinha o físico ao mesmo tempo leve e forte de um corredor ativo, então praticamente voava sobre o skate.

Mas, hey, eu sempre fui o melhor.

Em tudo.

[...]

Ficamos na pista por mais uma hora, então todo mundo começou a se dispersar. Hermes rumou para a casa do pai e Dionísio disse qualquer coisa sobre a casa de jogos antes de sair, empurrando-se preguiçosamente sobre seu skate roxo.

Eu estava sentado na borda de uma das rampas mais altas bebendo uma garrafa de Citrus. Todo o lugar estava iluminado apenas pelas lâmpadas fracas das duas ruas que passavam do lado da pista, então tudo tinha um ar ao mesmo tempo assustador e instigante.

Eu olhei para a rua vazia à minha frente. Ela não era movimentada, um dos motivos para sempre a escolhermos quando matávamos aula. Sem falar que a rua era sem saída, então quem passava por ela eram as poucas pessoas que moravam ali ou as que se perdiam.

Foi quando eu a vi. Ela estava descendo a rua, uma bolsa pendendo dos ombros e uma lata de Pepsi na mão. Tinha o cabelo cacheado um pouco abaixo dos ombros, e mesmo na pouca iluminação eu pude ver que ele era loiro, balançando suavemente com o vento. Sua saia delineava os traços da sua bunda atrás, e ela andava de um jeito estranhamente sexy.

Mas eu a conhecia de algum lugar. Parecia um pouco diferente, mas eu podia jurar que já a tinha visto. Seu cabelo talvez parecesse mais escuro e eu dei por falta de óculos, sem falar que sua saia parecia um pouco mais apertada. Eu com certeza a conhecia, como eu não teria ficado com alguém tão atraente?

– Poseidon? Que é que você está olhando?

Eu voltei para o planeta Terra e me virei, para ver que Hades tinha se sentado do meu lado.

– Hum? – perguntei, meio distraído.

– Para o que você está olhando? – ele repetiu, mais devagar, enquanto olhava para onde meus olhos estavam antes. – Oh. – E suas sobrancelhas relaxaram em um gesto de compreensão. – Carne fresca. Entendo. Pode começar a babar e a sair correndo atrás dela agora.

Eu dei um soco em seu ombro.

– Muito engraçado. É só que... – franzi a sobrancelha, procurando as palavras certas. – Ela parece diferente para você? – ele me olhou com uma cara confusa, e eu expliquei. – Eu sei que a conheço.

Hades a olhou uma última vez, bem antes dela sumir atrás das árvores.

– É, eu também – ele concordou com o mesmo tom curioso. E então pausou por alguns segundos, até que o nome lhe ocorreu. – Heys, é Atena Blake. Lembra-se daquela nerd que ficava na nossa sala de matemática, a única aluna do segundo ano que tinha aulas de nível avançado?

Encolhi os ombros.

– Eu me lembro do rosto, não do que ela fazia.

Ficamos em silêncio por um momento.

– Então, você tem algum plano agora? – ele perguntou.

– Você quer dizer se eu tenho alguma garota agora?

– É. Bom, eu quis perguntar se você tinha alguém indo para a sua casa.

– Hoje não – respondi. – Eu queria, mas não é tão fácil encontrar garotas fora da escola.

Estava ficando cada vez mais escuro, e era visivelmente o tipo de noite que eu amava, apenas eu e Hades na pista de skate, nossas roupas balançando no vento e nossos cabelos voando.

– E ela, Atena? Você conseguiria alcançá-la, ela não deve ter andado muito – Hades sugeriu.

Suspirei.

– Vou deixar para outro dia. Parece muito virgem para uma rapidinha. – Bom, eu nunca fui conhecido por minha delicadeza.

Hades apenas deu de ombros e olhou em seu relógio.

– Acho que tenho que ir para a casa – ele disse, lançando o skate na frente e então ralando todo o seu jeans ao escorregar de bunda até o chão.

Peguei meu casaco e o segui. Decidimos andar ao invés de irmos em nossos skates, o que nos daria mais tempo para conversarmos.

Como se sermos melhores amigos e colegas de escola por muitos anos não fosse o bastante, morávamos na mesma rua.

– Sabe o que eu acho? – ele perguntou.

– Que eu sou tão gostoso que é um desperdício eu não ser bissexual?

Ele suspirou.

– Eu acho que seria bom se você voltasse para o cenário de encontros.

Dei de ombros.

– Eu estou no cenário. Já viu quantas garotas vêm até mim diariamente?

Ele riu.

– Eu sei. E sei também quantas você já rejeitou. Quero dizer, vamos lá, já faz oito meses desde que você terminou com Anfitrite.

Perante a menção do nome, eu me senti um pouco desconfortável. Ele pareceu notar algo no meu silêncio, pois acrescentou:

– Okay, desculpe. Eu só achei que você já tivesse, sabe, superado.

Superado a minha primeira namorada de verdade, a primeira pessoa com quem eu transei, a primeira pessoa com quem eu, realmente, me importei, talvez até amei?

– Eu a superei. E não me incomodo que você diga o nome dela.

Hades assentiu, talvez entendo a mentira, talvez não.

– Acho que está na hora de seguir em frente – certo, ele tinha sacado.

– É, onde está a _sua _namorada, Hades? Faz seis meses desde a última – repliquei, ligeiramente aborrecido.

Ele ergueu a mão em um gesto de rendição.

– Certo, vou deixar para lá. De qualquer forma, o que você vai fazer amanhã?

– Não sei. Por quê? – eu nunca planejo nada, ao contrário dele, que tem toda a sua vida gravada como um filme em sua mente. Os planos que eu tenho para a minha vida caberiam em um vídeo caseiro de cinco minutos, e seria bem aceito em sites pornôs.

– É que eu preciso comprar algumas coisas para a escola. Eu consegui o carro para o dia todo e já saquei o dinheiro – porque ele não era preguiçoso como eu e tinha conseguido um emprego na Gallery, um dos meus lugares preferidos: cinema, locadora de vídeo e lanchonete num lugar só.

– Ah, eu vou com você – concordei. – E vou dormir na sua casa, só por conveniência.

Ele sorriu.

– Certo. Agora, que tal uma corrida até lá? O primeiro que chegar escolhe o filme que vamos assistir.

Eu assenti.

Subimos em nossos skates e corremos feito loucos, apenas para chegarmos praticamente na mesma hora, quando caímos feito sacos de batata na grama fresca e verde do seu jardim, rindo feito macacos retardados.

– Sabe, esse é o nosso último ano – Hades disse depois de alguns minutos, enquanto tirava fiapos de grama de sua camisa.

– O que quer dizer?

– Quero dizer que, depois desse ano, eu vou para a universidade e você vai para... onde quer que você decida ir, se decidir fazer algo útil depois do secundário.

– Ah, não me venha com a conversa sentimental. Eu não vou sair do seu pé tão cedo.

Ele riu.

– Okay. Só... vai ser estranho.

– Nós vamos sobreviver – eu disse, enquanto batia um pouco da terra dos meus jeans. – E a propósito, eu vou escolher o filme.

[...]

A família de Hades sempre gostava quando eu ficava na casa deles. Okay, eles tinham dito isso só uma vez, mas eu sabia que me amavam. Eu, lindo e gostoso, combinava perfeitamente com a decoração, limpava o que sujava e sempre elogiava a comida.

Além do mais, eu já tinha ido lá tantas vezes que eles tinham praticamente me adotado como um segundo filho. Certo, risque o 'praticamente', porque eu realmente me sentia mais confortável ali do que em casa. Embora eles tivessem mencionado que eu podia ser uma má influência. Afinal, fui o responsável pela primeira vez em que Hades ficou bêbado e também já tinha lhe causado mais de duas detenções.

Mas era por isso que éramos tão bons um para o outro: nos equilibrávamos. Eu era um idiota convencido e inconseqüente e ele, apesar de sempre usar preto e ter um olhar por vezes maligno, ia à igreja com os pais e conseguia ficar idiotamente romântico quando estava apaixonado.

[...]

– Poseidon, minha mãe fez panquecas – Hades falou, enquanto eu me espreguiçava, ainda deitado.

Há muitos anos, quando Hades e eu começamos a dormir na casa do outro, seus pais trouxeram mais um colchão de solteiro para seu quarto.

– Que horas são? – eu perguntei levemente abafado, já que eu tinha enterrado minha cabeça no travesseiro ao encontrar a luz do Sol inundando o quarto.

– Meio dia. Eu te deixei dormir seu precioso sono de beleza, agora levanta. Aqui, vista as roupas que você deixou aqui da última vez, que nós lavamos. E de nada.

[...]

Sem perder tempo eu estava no andar de baixo, comendo panquecas e, então, seguindo Hades para fora de casa. Estava um dia claro e limpo, mas o ar ainda tinha a sensação de 'verão acabando'. Uma leve brisa evitava que ficasse muito quente, na temperatura certa.

Eu coloquei os óculos de sol que tinha encontrado no quarto de Hades, inalando profundamente o ar fresco. Fiquei na escada na varanda, esticando meus braços sobre minha cabeça, enquanto Hades abria as portas do carro.

– Sabe o que eu acho? – eu falei, casualmente andando até o esportivo prata.

Ele abriu a porta do motorista:

– Que eu posso comer o peso do corpo em panquecas, e vou continuar magro e sarado?

Eu fui até o outro lado, abrindo a porta do passageiro.

– Na verdade ainda não pensei sobre isso. Eu estava dizendo que esse é um ótimo dia para transar – expliquei, sorrindo. Ele riu, concordando um pouco. – Então, só para evitar qualquer embaraço ou confusão mais tarde, se importa se eu arrumar alguém enquanto estivermos lá?

Hades deu de ombros.

– Que seja.

Ele não falou muito, e eu sabia que ele já tinha se acostumado. As garotas iam nele também, mas por trás de todo aquele ar de gostoso malvado ele era um caso perdido de romântico incurável, e achava nojento transar em banheiros, por exemplo. Eu nunca havia sido muito cuidadoso com os lugares, de qualquer forma. Perder a oportunidade, _nunca._

Várias vezes, quando saíamos juntos, eu via uma garota bonita e acabava indo embora com ela. Mas Hades nunca reclamou, então eu assumi que ele não se importava, mesmo tendo que me agüentar contando todos os detalhes – verídicos ou não – no dia seguinte.

[...]

Não estávamos com pressa, então desperdiçamos alguns minutos vagando a esmo pelas lojas e corredores. Nós paramos na praça de alimentação, compramos algo para beber e descansamos (de não fazer nada). Não tínhamos muito para comprar, então eu estava lá mais para as garotas do que para as compras.

Na verdade, eu sempre estava nos lugares mais para as garotas do que para qualquer outra coisa.

Relaxando na cadeira, analisei as pessoas. A quantidade de garotas estava estranhamente grande, e eu sabia que poderia ter todas que quisesse, talvez até juntas. Mas eu também sabia que não precisava me aproximar delas, elas viriam até mim se eu meramente olhasse da forma mais profunda que conseguia. (É impressionante o número de garotas que já chamaram meus olhos de hipnotizantes. É cafona, mas interessante saber que eu tenho um dom ou qualquer coisa do gênero).

Hades pareceu reparar, por que perguntou:

– Viu alguém interessante?

– Talvez – disse, dando de ombros. – São muitas.

-Não são sempre muitas flutuando ao seu redor? – ele riu. – Você poderia entrar em um cômodo cheio de freiras, mães e feministas e conseguiria até fazê-las pagar.

Eu ri.

– Oh, não estou interessado nem em freiras nem mães, mas seria interessante tentar fazer alguma coisa com alguém que odiasse a minha raça.

E então, lá estava ela. Aquela garota atordoante que eu havia visto na noite passada – Atena. Estava bastante atraente, sentada sozinha lendo um livro, apenas oito mesas mais adiante.

– Poseidon, heys, nave-mãe fazendo contato – Hades disse calmamente. – Você está prestando atenção agora? – eu assenti, desviando o olhar para ele. – Você quer ir comprar as coisas, para acabar logo com isso, e então podemos sair depois?

Eu balancei a cabeça e olhei para Atena.

– Só um minuto – pedi.

-Você viu alguém, não? Onde ela está? Quão gostosa ela é?

Virando-me de volta para ele, eu assenti, a mente em outro lugar.

– É. Talvez eu não volte.

Eu dei um tapinha em seu ombro (que suspirou, enfadado) e caminhei até onde Atena estava sentada, ainda lendo seu livro. Parei ao lado de sua mesa. Ela olhou para cima, e eu me controlei para não abrir a boca de espanto – seus olhos eram de um tom que eu nunca havia visto, entre azul-céu e cinza-grafite. Era uma palheta de cores grande, mas que combinava perfeitamente.

Entretanto, não olhei seus olhos por muito tempo – ela logo os voltou para o livro de novo, mesmo depois de ter visto meu sorriso mais suave e sedutor.

– Olá – eu disse, na minha voz mais sexy, o que não era muito difícil.

– Oi – ela assentiu, ainda lendo.

Certo, eu conhecia o jogo. Ela ia ser tímida e recatada, como se não se importasse, apenas para ver se eu era capaz de agüentar e então iria embora comigo se eu conseguisse.

– Eu já te vi antes? – perguntei.

Ela deu de ombros, sem me olhar.

Mas eu continuei.

– Eu acho que devo estar louco, entretanto, porque eu duvido que eu não teria te notado se já ficamos no mesmo cômodo – era uma boa cantada, e eu a havia aprendido em uma série de televisão estúpida a que assistira uma vez na casa de Dionísio.

Um 'humm' deixou sua boca, que eu reparei ter um lindo tom coral, mas seus olhos não se ergueram.

Okay, isso exigia um pouco mais de trabalho. Felizmente, eu estava preparado.

– O que você está lendo? Honestamente, eu acho que você é do tipo que lê biografias.

Ela me olhou brevemente, então ergueu seu livro para me mostrar a capa, sem dizer nada. Era a biografia de Andy Warhol. Sorri, vitorioso. Ela com certeza estaria se contorcendo por dentro para não se mostrar impressionada.

– Bem, eu estou um por um. Posso tentar dois por dois?

– Não estou interessada.

Isso me surpreendeu. Então, ela não estava "jogando"? Eu ri levemente, como se isso não me incomodasse. Eu sabia que podia fazê-la dizer 'sim'.

– Se você me falar quantos anos Warhol tinha quando pintou aquela lata da sopa, eu te digo quantos anos eu tinha quando meu pênis alcançou vinte centímetros.

Então, ela fez algo que me surpreendeu ainda mais: rolou os olhos. Só Hades fazia isso comigo, o que me deixou bastante confuso. Todo mundo teria cedido com qualquer uma das minhas cantadas (embora eu confesse que a última não fosse uma das melhores). Por que ela não cedeu? Isso era... desconcertante. Por que ela recusou? Isso era muito para compreender. Inferno, isso sequer era possível!

Bem quando eu estava prestes a dar outra cantada, mais alguém andou até a mesa. Um cara de cabelo loiro liso e despenteado com uma camiseta dos Rolling Stones.

– Eles não tinham hambúrguer vegetariano, então te comprei uma salada – ele colocou uma bandeja na mesa e então se virou para mim. – Quem é esse, Atena? – ele soava amigável e eu notei um ar da Califórnia em seu bronzeado.

Atena colocou seu livro sobre a mesa.

– Ninguém.

E o beijou na bochecha.

Okay. Eu não precisava de mais nenhuma outra dica. Antes mesmo deles se afastarem eu murmurei qualquer coisa que nem ao menos entendi e me afastei, completamente embaraçado.

Hades não estava mais na praça de alimentação, então rumei maquinalmente até a papelaria. Acabei o encontrado olhando para canetas, dois cadernos em suas mãos.

– Hey – eu disse, colocando minha mão em seu ombro.

– Hey – ele disse após olhar para mim. Então, pareceu registrar que era eu e se virou completamente. – Espere, o que você está fazendo aqui? O que aconteceu com Atena? – ele soava tão confuso quanto eu estava.

Eu suspirei, mas ainda com ares de confiança.

– Mudança de planos – eu resumi, brevemente, mas Hades me lançou aquele olhar de 'eu preciso saber o que você descaradamente está escondendo, Poseidon' e eu sabia que não conseguiria manter o mistério por muito tempo. Eu desviei o olhar, agindo de uma forma que eu esperava ser casualmente interessada enquanto estudava alguns lápis. – Ela me deu um fora.

Mas Hades riu, então eu olhei para ele, o teatro completamente abandonado.

– Desculpe – ele disse. – É trágico, mas quero dizer... porra, já estava na hora de alguma delas ver que você não passa de um monte de merda.

Eu esmurrei seu ombro, enquanto ele pegava algumas canetas e continuava a andar. Eu tentei entender a situação, mas ainda não conseguia acreditar. Era estranho até pensar nisso:

_Ela me rejeitou._

** {...}**

**N/A: **Bom dia, amores da minha vida *-* O que acharam desse capítulo gigantesco?

Ah, espera, antes de eu implorar por reviews de forma desavergonhada, preciso explicar umas coisinhas:

Como vocês viram, é o Poseidon quem narra. (Subentende-se que vocês lerão muitos palavrões e insinuações pervertidas). Essa é a minha primeira fic com ele narrando e sendo o foco de tudo, mas eu vou me esforçar ao máximo para que dê certo.

Como vocês devem ter reparado, o ano letivo começa em setembro, e vale a pena mencionar que eles estão em New Haven, Connecticut (não me perguntem por que a escolhi. Não faço mesmo a menor idéia. Talvez eu apenas goste do som da palavra.)

Vocês também devem ter visto que mesmo estando nos Estados Unidos eles estão no segundo ano do ensino médio (indo para o terceiro), sendo que, pelo ensino de lá, deveriam estar na oitava série. Mas para não ficar confundindo todo mundo, deixei assim. O sistema educacional de lá é muito chatinho de lidar.

Preciso muito saber da opinião de vocês :3

Mil beijos da Maeve 3

P.S.: Alguém aqui lê disclaimer? Se vocês não leram, parte do plot da história foi inspirado em uma fanfic original yaoi (em inglês) escrita pela Tabitha (que, claro, autorizou o uso do mesmo).

Eu me encantei com ela assim que a li, e, mesmo que não tivesse nada a ver com Poseidon e Atena (dois garotos canadenses transando em qualquer lugar estável o bastante e.e), decidi que era um tema legal para uma fic dos dois.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dois**

Eu pensei naquela tarde por muitos dias, o que não é pouca coisa, uma vez que eu geralmente sou a pessoa mais despreocupada do mundo. Mas eu não podia evitar as perguntas que corriam por minha mente, e freqüentemente Hades me pegava olhando para o vazio e todos os meus amigos faziam tentativas (frustradas) de chamarem a minha atenção para outras coisas, fosse balançando pizza na minha frente ou imitando uma galinha.

Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia esquecer – pela primeira vez, eu fora rejeitado. Por que, meu Deus, _por que _alguém faria isso?

Até agora, eu só tinha visto Atena uma vez depois daquela tarde. Ela estava bebendo café e conversando com aquele garoto loiro que, eu descobri, se chamava Apolo, trabalhava no jornal da escola e era membro da Orquestra Municipal desde pequeno. Pelo que observei, eles eram próximos pela maneira como falavam um com o outro, mas não vi suas mãos dadas ou nenhum beijo.

As perguntas preencheram tanto minha cabeça nas últimas semanas que eu nem tinha tentado pegar outra pessoa. Algumas tinham me chamado para sair, mas eu recusara todas. Bom, isso não estava sendo exatamente fora do comum, mas dessa vez eu tinha um motivo mais concreto – enquanto eu não achasse um sentido para a minha rejeição, eu provavelmente não conseguiria seguir em frente.

– Supera isso, cara. Todos são rejeitados. Meio que faz parte – Hades tinha me dito, enquanto nos sentávamos do lado de fora da casa dele em uma tarde.

– Não. As outras pessoas são rejeitadas, eu não.

– Ela tem namorado, é claro que ela ia te rejeitar. Ela é uma das 'pessoas compromissadas'.

– Você acha que eu nunca saí com pessoas compromissadas? – eu argumentei, mas Hades deu de ombros, sabendo que nada que dissesse faria algum efeito sobre mim.

[...]

Eu sempre fui ótimo em voltar para a rotina, mesmo depois das férias, então eu estava acordado e em pé na hora, me arrumando cuidadosamente. Honestamente, não havia nenhuma roupa que não ficasse ótima em mim, o que fazia dessa tarefa bastante rápida e fácil, embora eu tivesse uma certa tendência a calças jeans ou bermudas com camisas. Meu cabelo preto era liso, mas sempre depois de levantar eu o bagunçava, pelo puro prazer de ser sexy.

Parado na frente do meu espelho, eu chequei minha aparência de diferentes ângulos.

– Bem, eu te beijaria – eu falei para o reflexo, sorrindo.

– Poseidon, Hades está aqui! – minha mãe gritou, enquanto eu pegava minha mochila em um ombro só e descia as escadas.

Hades estava na cozinha com minha mãe, comendo distraidamente uma torrada.

– Casualmente sexy, do tipo eu-acabei-de-acordar, mas eu tenho certeza que você passou uma meia hora arrumando seu cabelo – ele disse, rindo, sabendo que eu tinha o jeito 'exato' de bagunçá-lo (algo entre não deixá-lo lisinho e não deixá-lo como um ouriço).

– Puxa-saquismo vai te levar a todos os lugares – eu disse, piscando e ignorando o resto da frase, registrando apenas a parte do sexy. – Pronto para o último ano?

– Pode apostar – ele então sorriu. – Mas falando nisso, a sua mãe perdeu nossa aposta. Ela tinha certeza de que você não ia acordar na hora e que eu teria que te arrastar.

Dei de ombros.

– Bom, estou de pé. – Peguei algumas torradas e bebi um pouco do suco da minha mãe, algo que ela ignorou solenemente. – Então, vamos nessa. Tchau, mãe.

Enquanto eu e Hades fazíamos nosso caminho para o dia ensolarado em cima de nossos skates, me perguntei se eu veria Atena no colégio. Ela provavelmente estudava lá, embora talvez em outra turma.

– Hades, será que-

-Não, eu não faço a menor idéia de qualquer merda que você esteja me perguntando sobre Atena.

– Ei!

Como ele adivinhara aquilo? Ele era vidente ou algo do tipo? Um X-men?

– Cara, você tem falado mais dela do que de mim! Eu realmente vou ter que me preocupar se você começar a falar mais dela do que de si mesmo, porque então saberei que você chegou ao fundo do poço.

– Para a sua informação, eu não ia falar dela.

– Ah, não?

– Não – disse, e realmente me lembrei de outra coisa que eu havia pensado mais cedo. – Eu ia falar sobre garotas em geral, não uma em particular.

Ele suspirou.

– É _claro_. Vá em frente.

– Eu acho que você estava certo sobre o que me falou nas férias. Quero dizer, seria bom se eu voltasse para o mercado. Mas voltasse a sério. Eu... eu quero uma namorada.

– Uma _namorada_? – ele repetiu lentamente, como se tivesse entendido errado.

– É. 'tá, nada muito sério, não é como se eu quisesse me casar ou qualquer merda assim. Eu só acho que 'namorados' soa melhor, sabe? 'Colegas de foda' tem uma vibração diferente.

Hades me olhou com uma expressão curiosa.

– Por que você fala assim, como se tivesse transado com meio milhão de garotas? Até onde eu sei, você só esteve com quatro.

Lá estava, a verdade que apenas Hades estava disposto a cuspir em mim.

– O quê? Eu estive com várias garotas!

– Mas não necessariamente transou com todas elas.

– Não é minha culpa se elas não resistem a abaixar as minhas calças.

– Sexo oral não é a mesma coisa que transar, Poseidon.

– Você nunca fez nenhum dos dois para poder dizer alguma coisa.

– Isso foi altamente desnecessário, seu idiota – ele disse, me dando um soco. Era verdade, entretanto: por mais incrível que isso soasse para quem o visse com um piercing na língua e aquele olhar maquiavélico, Hades ainda esperava 'aquela' garota. – Eu só estou me perguntando – continuou ele – se você se fez acreditar que esteve com mais pessoas do que realmente esteve.

– Para a sua informação, minha sanidade continua perfeita. E eu esqueci de mencionar, mas eu quero que seja Atena. Minha namorada, sabe.

Essa foi a única solução que eu encontrei. Pode não ser muito criativo o esquema de garoto-persegue-garota-aparentemente-desinteressad a, mas era o melhor plano que eu tinha.

– Mas ela já tem um – Hades respondeu, confuso.

– Hades, eu já os vi juntos. Qualquer que seja o relacionamento deles, não vai durar muito. Eles mal se beijam.

Ele deu de ombros, e encontramos Hermes no caminho. Hades parou para conversar um pouco com ele, mas eu continuei indo. Minha casa não era longe da escola, talvez quinze minutos, e nós tínhamos feito esse caminho tantas vezes nos últimos anos que parecia como se fosse nada.

Enquanto eu descia a rua, decidindo que era mais fácil batalhar com carros do que com os alunos na calçada, notei Atena. Era estranho que de repente ela estivesse se sobressaindo tanto para mim, uma vez que eu já aparentemente a conhecia, e eu me perguntei o porquê disso.

Eu a observei mais atentamente. Ela estava sentada no gramado ao lado da entrada com Apolo, e eu podia ver seu sorriso mesmo que estivesse do outro lado da rua. Era um sorriso maravilhoso. Eu tinha certeza que eu podia fazê-la sorrir assim sempre, uma vez que eu tinha um ótimo senso de humor.

Eu obviamente estava prestando muita atenção nela, porque a próxima coisa que notei foi minha estúpida e dolorosa colisão com um dos carros estacionados na rua. Atingi a parte de trás, a traseira acertando meu estômago enquanto o skate passava por debaixo dele. Caí antes que pudesse notar o que estava acontecendo.

As pessoas, por outro lado, tinham notado, a maioria rindo, algumas garotas guinchando de preocupação, mas de alguma forma eu podia imaginar perfeitamente Atena rolando os olhos com isso.

Hades e Hermes se apressaram até onde eu estava.

– Merda, você está legal? – perguntou Hades, enquanto eu me levantava.

Dionísio se aproximou, rindo enquanto mastigava batatinhas que ele tirara de sua mochila.

– Assim você aprende – ele disse, rumando até a entrada e ignorando o dedo do meio que eu mostrava. Mas eu sabia que ele me amava e que só fizera aquilo após ver que eu aparentemente não tinha nenhum dano sério comprometendo meu precioso físico.

Hades pegou meu skate e o colocou de lado junto com outras bicicletas, me seguindo até a entrada.

– O que você estava olhando que era mais importante do que para onde você estava indo? – ele perguntou, em um tom de certa forma paterno.

Eu balancei minha cabeça e olhei para meu cotovelo direito, que estava ardendo um pouco. Notei um arranhão nele, um pouco de sangue e sujeira sobre o machucado.

– Nada – eu disse, espanando um pouco da sujeira do corte.

Ele suspirou.

– Suponho que isso signifique 'Atena' – ele disse, ao que eu não respondi. – É, era – ele confirmou com meu silêncio. – Eu não sei o que está errado com você, mas essa sua quase obsessão com ela está me preocupando.

– Eu estou okay, e não estou obcecado por ela. Só estou a achando interessante. É assim com a maioria das pessoas, sabe? Flertar e tudo mais. Não quer dizer que eu esteja pensando nela todo o tempo.

– Eu duvido que você não esteja – disse ele. – Mas vou fingir que acredito. E você devia limpar esse corte.

– Não está tão ruim – eu disse, antes de me lembrar que Atena tinha me visto cair como um pato na frente de toda a escola. Merda, eu nem tinha considerado isso antes. Rapidamente olhei para o lado, enquanto eu e Hades subíamos as escadas.

Ela ainda estava lá com Apolo, olhando para mim de uma forma inexpressível. Talvez a sujeira do corte tenha subido até o meu cérebro, porque eu podia jurar que tinha visto uma rápida preocupação atravessar seus olhos.

**{...}**

**N/A: **Como diz minha mãe, morro de dó mas nem ligo ~lixando as unhas~

O que acham? Estou tentando me adaptar ao Poseidon narrando, mas é difícil! /risos. Se estiver muito ruim, juro, podem me falar. Com jeitinho, é claro e.e

Mil beijos da Maeve :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Três**

– A festa da Avery é na sexta. Você vai?

Seu nome era... certo, eu já tinha esquecido. Mas era um pouco mais baixa que eu, tinha cabelo castanho e eu acho que a conhecia das líderes de torcida, mas não tinha certeza. Era gostosa, eu tinha que admitir, e ela obviamente tinha coragem, já que alguma era exigida para vir até mim e me chamar para sair.

A escola tinha começado há duas semanas. Essa era a terceira terça-feira de Setembro e eu já tinha sido abordado por oito garotas. Quase uma por dia, eu percebi, contando apenas os dias úteis, e só metade delas dessa escola. E eu havia rejeitado cada uma, sem contar aquelas que ficavam me olhando como se quisessem me devorar, esperando que eu fosse agarrá-las.

Eu estivera mexendo no meu armário, pegando meus livros para a próxima aula, quando essa aí apareceu.

– Não – respondi.

Ela casualmente se escorou no armário e deu de ombros, juntando os braços na frente do corpo apenas para fazer os seios se juntarem. Era um truque bom, mas eu já o conhecia há anos.

– Eu também não – ela disse, com um sorriso. – O que vai fazer na sexta, então?

Dei de ombros, falando tão casualmente quanto ela.

– Provavelmente sair com meus amigos, comprar um monte de porcaria comestível e alugar um monte de filmes – eu disse, fechando o armário. – Aí devo passar o resto da noite na internet, procurando por sites pornográficos bons e grátis. E não, não vou mudar meus planos – então, eu me afastei.

Geralmente a saída triunfal não era do meu feitio, mas eu estava um tanto chateado. Não havia falado com Atena desde o início das aulas, e começava a entender o porquê de Hades estar tão preocupado comigo. Era estranho para mim me apegar a uma única garota, então decidi me desprender um pouco, ou pelo menos aparentemente. Eu ainda pensava nela (outra noite, fora um personagem importante nos meus sonhos), mas pelo menos parei de verbalizar.

[...]

A rotina na escola era normal. Tinha sido diferente no ano anterior, porque eu tinha Anfitrite como namorada, mas agora estava diferente e ao mesmo tempo como deveria ser: garotas querendo sair comigo, e eu me permitindo ser exigente. Se bem que, mesmo que eu não namorasse Anfitrite mais, não a veria. Ela era um ano mais velha e estava na cidade à toa até querer começar alguma faculdade, mas eu tinha certeza de que ela não tinha motivos para voltar a visitar a escola ou a minha rua.

Virei o corredor e vi Hades esperando do lado de fora da sala, conversando com Zeus, um aluno do outro terceiro ano que simplesmente não ia com a minha cara. Ele era bonito, eu tinha que admitir, com o cabelo escuro e os olhos azuis, mas há uns dois anos namorava uma garota chamada Hera.

A única coisa particularmente interessante nele era que estudava com Atena (que, para minha completa tragédia, _deveria_ estar no terceiro, mas era tão nerd que conseguira trocar todas as suas aulas por algumas realmente avançadas sem necessariamente pular um ano. E as únicas aulas do terceiro ano que ela tinha não eram comigo, e sim com a outra turma. Eu sei, uma desgraça.)

– Vá para a sala, senhor Zeus, atrasos não vão combinar com a sua ficha imaculada – eu disse em uma voz de professor, e ele riu por educação, embora seus olhos faiscassem em minha direção.

Talvez ele simplesmente soubesse que eu tentara beijar Hera ano passado na festa do Tom.

– Você faria bem se realmente pensasse assim – ele me censurou, acenando falsamente antes de se afastar.

Hades e eu entramos na sala assim que o sinal tocou, e nos sentamos em nossos lugares no fundo.

– Eu vi você conversando com a Veronica – ele disse, socialmente.

– É esse o nome dela? Eu sabia que começava com 'V', mas pensei que fosse Vanessa. Por quê? Alguma coisa errada com ela?

– Eu não sei, tem? Você a dispensou?

– Adivinhe – eu disse, dando de ombros.

[...]

As aulas de inglês e de educação física passaram sem nenhum incidente, e eu fui para o almoço cercado por Hades, Hermes, Dionísio e Ariadne, a nova eleita desse último.

Eles tinham começado uma conversa, mas eu não estava prestando atenção. Notei novos estudantes, principalmente novas garotas, me encarando como se nunca tivessem me visto antes. Bom, alguém tão lindo elas provavelmente nunca tinham visto mesmo.

Então (para a surpresa de ninguém e tédio de muitos), _aquela _garota chamou minha atenção, como tinha feito tantas vezes desde que eu a vira.

– Já volto – eu disse a ninguém em particular, me levantando.

Parada na fila da cantina estava Atena, com uma bandeja com comidas muito mais saudáveis do que eu já comera, indo para o caixa. Assim que ela pegou sua carteira do bolso da calça jeans, eu me apressei.

– Eu pago – eu disse. Ela não se surpreendeu, apenas balançou a cabeça.

– Não seja ridículo, eu posso comprar o meu almoço.

– Eu nunca disse que você não podia – respondi, entregando uma nota de vinte dólares para a moça e recebendo o troco. Atena não disse nada e guardou sua carteira enquanto se afastava. Emparelhei com ela, me perguntando se alguma vez havia sido tão insistente. – Hey, você é aquela garota que eu vi no shopping há algumas semanas, certo?

Ela se sentou em uma mesa pequena, e eu me perguntei se ela – como eu – estava pensando se o verbo "ver" podia significar "encontrar, levar um fora e sair de fininho".

– Você sinceramente vai fingir que acabou de se lembrar de mim, quando você acabou de comprar meu almoço? Você não é o tipo de pessoa que compra o almoço de estranhos, aleatoriamente.

– Não. Eu sou o tipo que faz esse tipo de coisa para mostrar o quanto posso ser persuasivo. – Ela não respondeu, e eu acrescentei. – Só aconteceu de eu estar passando pela fila quando te vi, e pensei em ser gentil.

Ela girou os olhos, pegando seu garfo e comendo um pepino de sua sala. Ao invés de me incomodar, entretanto, isso me fez sentir borboletas no estômago. Seus cílios eram negros e fofos, curvados delicadamente. Eu nunca havia reparado nos cílios de alguém antes. O que estava errado comigo?

– Posso me sentar com você?

-Você já tem com quem sentar. Seus amigos, que agora estão olhando para você como se você tivesse enlouquecido, provavelmente querem passar o almoço com você. Hades parece estar preocupado que você finalmente tenha se entorpecido com o monte de merda que preenche a sua cabeça – ela disse, olhando levianamente para a mesa onde eu estava antes.

Eu a encarei, abertamente curioso, ignorando sua última sentença.

– Você conhece meus amigos?

– Conheço quase todo mundo nessa escola.

Eu assenti, pensando em algo para dizer, quando vi Apolo andando até a mesa.

Subitamente senti aversão a ele. Não tinha como ele merecer Atena mais do que eu. Certo, talvez ele não pensasse em Atena como um peixe esperando para ser capturado, como eu pensava a maior parte do tempo, mas ainda assim.

– Falo com você mais tarde – eu disse, então me afastei, e ela apenas deu de ombros.

Enquanto eu me sentava ao lado de Hades novamente, ele me lançou um olhar estranho. Dionísio e Ariadne já tinham ido embora, e Hermes tentava colocar quantos canudos coubessem dentro da garrafa de Coca.

– Você ainda não a esqueceu, né? – ele perguntou, e eu dei de ombros. – Poseidon, ela tem um namorado. Tem muitas outras garotas aqui que pulariam na chance de ser sua namorada, ou qualquer merda que você esteja procurando.

Eu olhei para Atena, pensativo.

– Eu acho que esse é o problema.

Suspirei e olhei de volta para minha bandeja, que eu tinha deixado lá. De algum modo, eu não estava mais com fome.

**{...}**

**N/A: **Bom para ele, porque eu estou ):

Atena não é um raiozinho luminoso de Sol? *-* Um poço de encanto e adorabilidade, é.

Mil beijos da Maeve 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Quatro**

Eu sabia que não agüentaria por muito tempo – tem um limite para o número de dias que Poseidon Stark poderia ficar sem uma garota. Aconteceu dois dias depois de eu ter falado com Atena na lanchonete. Bom, isso de certa forma me deixou feliz: Atena não me abalava tanto assim no fim das contas.

Seu nome era Samantha – provavelmente – e não havia um motivo para eu ter a escolhido entre todas as garotas da escola. Mas eu obviamente não era um grande fã de motivos, porque eu ainda pensava em Atena todo o tempo e não havia nenhuma razão para isso, além do fato que ela era gostosa. E, claro, tinha me dado um fora.

E embora eu não tivesse falado com Atena por minha própria vontade desde o dia em que comprara o almoço para ela, _ela_ tinha falado comigo. Tinha andado, no dia seguinte, até onde eu estava com meus amigos, do lado de fora da escola.

– Poseidon?

Eu parei de rir de qualquer bobeira que Ares tinha dito – ele chegara atrasado para o início do ano letivo por conta de uma temporada no hospital, para onde tinha sido levado após quebrar umas costelas em uma briga qualquer – e me virei, uma sensação incomum se passando pelo meu estômago quando eu vi que era ela. Sorri.

– Atena – eu disse, ampliando um pouco o sorriso. Meus amigos estavam apenas nos observando, esperando pela menor chance de serem barulhentos e chamarem a atenção.

Atena parecia séria, entretanto, seus lábios não mostrando o menor sorriso.

– Eu só queria agradecer pelo que você fez ontem – ela começou, ligeiramente hesitante. – Eu devia ter agradecido na hora, mas estava muito ocupada me sentindo incomodada. Então... obrigada – ela disse por fim.

– Bom, de nada – respondi, ignorando a parte dela ter se sentido incomodada.

E, com isso, ela se afastou. Hermes imediatamente começou a me perguntar do que ela estava falando, mas eu não prestei atenção. Considerei segui-la, mas então pensei melhor e acabei me voltando para os meus amigos em tentativas frustradas de fazer com que eles calassem a boca.

Isso vai soar comum, ridículo e risível, mas eu me senti maravilhoso pelo resto do dia. O fato de que Atena viera até mim apenas para falar comigo me deixou feliz. Era estranho, uma vez que várias garotas falavam comigo todo o tempo e isso nunca havia incentivado esse tipo de sentimento.

Eu falava com Hades sobre isso às vezes, mas ele me dizia que era apenas uma obsessão temporária que eu iria superar logo, um reflexo da minha primeira rejeição. (Ele parecia bem satisfeito ao usar essa palavra. Os privilégios que não damos aos melhores amigos!)

[...]

Agora, era sexta-feira e eu estava entediado na aula de educação física. Eu não estava exatamente incomodado com isso, já que eu realmente nunca liguei para esportes. Eu estava do lado de fora da quadra de basquete vendo meus amigos jogarem (Ares, no caso, enforcando o Christian Damon do primeiro ano) enquanto esvaziava a garrafa de água de Hades.

Foi quando vi Atena passando pela porta do ginásio. Ela parou, deu uma pequena espiada no jogo e então continuou andando, sumindo do meu campo de visão. Eu demorei um momento para perceber que isso me interessava, e me perguntei se ia ou não falar com ela. Bom, eu não consegui encontrar nenhum motivo para não o fazer.

Levantei-me num salto e corri até a saída. Ela ainda estava no corredor, alguns passos à minha frente.

– Hey, Atena! – eu chamei, e ela parou, parecendo assustada. Virou-se e me encarou com uma certa surpresa enquanto eu me aproximava, bagunçando meu cabelo. – O que foi? – perguntei, incomodado com o ar de incredulidade dela.

Atena colocou uma mão no quadril.

– Foi você quem me chamou. Eu que devo perguntar o que foi.

– Oh. É que, você sabe, seus olhos são tão bonitos que eu até esqueço como fazer as coisas – eu fingi estar tímido e envergonhado, mas ela mal piscou. – Ah. Certo. Bom, eu estava pensando se você tinha algum plano para hoje à noite.

Ela suspirou.

– Eu tenho um namorado.

Eu ri.

– Oh, por favor, Atena, você não tem um namorado. Eu poderia ser um namorado dez vezes melhor do que ele. Eu posso até te mostrar como um namorado de verdade é – e sorri de lado. Ela novamente não se alterou, o que estava começando a me frustrar. – Ele provavelmente só é um amigo com quem você transa ocasionalmente.

– Ah, fico feliz que você tenha me ajudado a perceber que meu relacionamento com Apolo é, na verdade, oco e inexistente – ela falou de forma fria. – Eu vou seguir esse conselho e imediatamente acabar com isso, antes que eu fique presa em algo falso – ela falou isso de forma sarcástica e com as sobrancelhas cerradas, o que de alguma forma doentia eu achei fofo.

– Felizmente eu estava aqui para te ajudar a ver – ela rolou os olhos com a minha resposta e meu estômago deu algumas cambalhotas. – Mas você não respondeu à minha pergunta.

– Por que você está falando comigo, afinal? – ela perguntou, negligenciando completamente o que eu tinha dito.

– Hey, uma pergunta de cada vez. Responda a minha e eu respondo a sua. Não, melhor, saia comigo e eu respondo a sua – sugeri, animado.

Mais uma vez ela me ignorou.

– Você nunca falou comigo e, admita, eu não sou a melhor garota daqui. – Minhas sobrancelhas se ergueram com essa afirmação. – E não é como se você estivesse desesperado, porque todo mundo sabe que você consegue qualquer uma, se realmente quiser, então por que é que você está aqui?

– Ser nerd é o novo sexy, você sabe, e não ser auto-depreciativo.

Ela cruzou os braços, e dessa vez eu vi que não era por conta de um truque ridículo de sedução. Ela estava realmente brava.

– Nesse caso, não há motivo para você estar matando sua aula de educação física para falar comigo, uma vez que eu não sou sexy.

Ha.

– Eu nunca disse isso. Eu gosto de qualquer coisa em você, e poderia acabar com essa auto-desaprovação rapidinho... o que Apolo parece não estar dando conta – acrescentei, sem poder me conter.

– Acho que o seu professor deve estar procurando por você.

Como ela conseguia me ignorar tão bem?

– Eu vim aqui para te chamar para sair – eu respondi, simplesmente. – Você ainda não me respondeu, e vai descobrir que eu sou tão persistente quanto dizem.

Seus olhos me encararam, então ela mordeu seu lábio inferior. Pelo modo como cederam sob seus dentes, pareciam muito macios.

– Agora eu sei por que – disse ela, me confundindo. – Sei por que está aqui. É um tipo de plano, não é? Você comprou meu almoço, então quando eu te agradeci no dia seguinte você assumiu que funcionou, e então pensou que devia tentar de novo. É uma aposta perdida?

– Atena, eu não comprei seu almoço como parte de um 'plano'. Eu o comprei porque estava sendo gentil, meio que para te mostrar que eu posso ser. E eu não faço isso para todo mundo. – Ela deve ter registrado o uso de 'todo mundo' em vez de 'todas as garotas que quero levar para cama'.

– Então, o que eu comi?

– O quê? – perguntei, soando realmente idiota.

Ela ainda tinha aquela expressão dura e defensiva em seu rosto, que não combinava com seu cabelo loiro de princesa nem com os olhinhos azuis.

– O que eu tive de almoço, se você estava prestando atenção?

Eu abri minha boca, pronto para surpreendê-la e provar que eu me importava, mas eu não conseguia me lembrar. Nunca fui o tipo de pessoa que se lembrava de tudo nos mínimos detalhes, de todo modo, então não era exatamente minha culpa.

Encarando meu silêncio, ela me deu um leve sorriso que soava mais como desprezo e se afastou.

Apressei-me atrás dela.

– Espere, Atena. Eu me lembro – falei, segurando-a pelo braço.

Ela parou e me olhou, desvencilhando-se.

– Era uma terça-feira e o prato do dia às terças é lasanha ou carne, o que você provavelmente não ia comer, já que é vegetariana. Eu acho. Bom, ouvi Apolo falar algo sobre hambúrguer vegetariano, então estou apenas dando um palpite. Uh... você provavelmente comeu vegetais grelhados, porque eu até pensei que não tinha nada muito bom naquele dia, porque vegetais são uma droga. E uma salada – arrisquei, o rosto franzido em uma expressão de concentração.

A boca dela estava entreaberta. Assim como eu esperava, isso a pegara de surpresa.

– Sim. – Assim que o sorriso apareceu no meu rosto, ele se livrou da sua expressão chocada, voltando para a inflexível. – Quero dizer, para um palpite, você teve muita sorte.

Suspirei.

– Atena...

– Tenho que ir. Prometi ao senhor Williams que não iria demorar e acontece que eu sou uma boa aluna.

Com isso, ela se afastou. Uma sensação engraçada apareceu em meu estômago enquanto eu observava seu cabelo loiro ondular, me esquecendo completamente de chamá-la para sair de novo.

Voltei para o ginásio, onde todo mundo continuava jogando e o professor não tinha percebido que eu tinha saído.

Foi quando voltei a pensar nela, o que de fato não foi nenhuma surpresa. Só que dessa vez eu me senti mal. Por ela. Sabia que ela devia ter algum tipo de complexo de inferioridade, porque mesmo que eu fosse um dos caras mais populares da escola, ninguém nunca tinha questionado o porquê de eu estar falando com alguém. Não em voz alta, de qualquer forma.

Isso apenas me encorajou ainda mais, entretanto, porque agora minha mente mimada e determinada queria provar para ela que ela valia a pena. Eu queria provar para ela que ela era... bem, gostosa, e que eu podia ser um bom namorado.

Contei tudo isso a Hades mais tarde, mas ele não pareceu se importar. Bom, talvez porque ele estava muito ocupado observando um grupo de garotas passar por nós.

Se bem que eu até podia compreender sua falta de interesse – por mais que eu pensasse o contrário, eu pelo visto não conseguia parar de "verbalizar minha obsessão com Atena" , ou era o que Hades dizia, de saco cheio.

Bom, eu não iria parar mesmo. Eu sabia que poderia conseguir a garota que eu quisesse, se tentasse, e Atena era a minha nova competição.

Ah, e a vitória seria tão linda.

{...}

**N/A: **Eu já disse o quanto estou super feliz com os reviews de vocês? Gente, obrigada mesmo *–* Eu não esperava uma resposta tão positiva a esse Poseidon tão irritante /risos.

Fico realizada que estejam gostando, é muito, muito importante para mim :3

Enquanto o Poseidon sonha com a Atena, eu sonhei que minha escola havia sido invadida por zumbis criados em laboratório que haviam dado errado – eles não eram agressivos, apenas babavam e ficavam repetindo a tabela periódica.

Coerência, para quê.

Beijos :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Cinco**

O fim de semana passou sem que eu tivesse feito nada em relação a Atena. E, então, na segunda, quando eu a vi várias vezes, eu apenas olhei e não fiz nenhum movimento. O mesmo na terça-feira, assim como na quarta, e agora era quinta-feira e eu não tinha falado com Atena desde aquele dia durante a aula de educação física.

Ela ainda passava bastante tempo com Apolo, mas eu ainda não via o porquê. Eu queria saber mais sobre ele, então perguntei por aí e descobri que ele era um músico realmente bom e desenhava quadrinhos. Isso não tinha importância para mim, então eu realmente não descobri nada mesmo.

Nessa noite de quinta-feira, eu estava jantando na casa de Hades. O pai, Simon, tinha decidido por um jantar simples, de frango com batatas, e Hades, Héstia (sua irmã) e eu estávamos sentados à mesa.

Héstia era bastante bonita. Ela tinha cabelo escuro, longo, sedoso e ondulado que ia até a metade de suas costas e seus olhos eram negros, brilhantes e felizes. Ela tinha apenas catorze anos, mas bastante atitude, e nunca rejeitava a chance de brigar comigo. Honestamente, acho que ela tinha uma queda por mim. Mas quem não tem?

– Então, Poseidon, como vai a vida? – ela perguntou, enquanto me dava os pratos para colocar na mesa.

Eu dei de ombros.

– Não posso reclamar – respondi, de forma evasiva.

– Alguma namorada?

Enquanto colocava os pratos em seus lugares, pensei em contar a ela sobre Atena. Pensando melhor, respondi:

– Não – Hades riu, eu o ignorei. – E você? Algum namorado?

Héstia suspirou.

– Poseidon, eu estou namorando Edward há seis meses, e você sabe.

– Você é muito nova para ter namorados – eu disse, ignorando Hades ainda rindo atrás de mim.

– A verdade, Héstia – Hades começou, e eu sabia o que estava por vir –, é que Poseidon está de olho em alguém novo. Alguém por quem ele quer se apaixonar profunda e loucamente – ele mal conseguia falar enquanto continha o riso, e por pouco evitou minha mão que ia acertá-lo na cabeça. Lancei-lhe um olhar mortal, mas ele apenas continuou rindo.

Um 'oh' saiu da boca de Héstia.

– Sério?

Eu sabia que não podia evitar a tragédia, então apenas suspirei e deixei que Hades continuasse.

– É claro. Poseidon ainda está tentando consegui-la, mesmo que ela tenha um namorado e tenha deixado claro que não está nenhum pouco interessada. E ela sempre dilacera o ego dele quando se encontram, o que não deixa de ser uma experiência saudável para ele.

As sobrancelhas de Héstia pularam. Eu sabia que ela também tentava entender _quem _me recusaria, mas uma vez que nem eu chegara a uma resposta, duvidava que ela fosse entender mais do que eu.

– E quem é ela?

-O nome dela é Atena Blake e ela tem uma bunda que fica realmente ótima quando usa aquelas saias justas. Isso deve cortar um pouco a circulação sanguínea da cintura para baixo, o que explica por que ela não responde ao Poseidon como todo mundo.

Isso me fez rir.

– Eu nem tinha pensado nisso. Provavelmente é mesmo a saia, isso faz muito sentido. Por que nunca disse isso antes?

Hades deu de ombros, mas Héstia parecia pensativa.

– Blake... Atena... – ela murmurou, claramente tentando se lembrar. – Oh, ela é do clube de arte. Edward a conhece de lá. Ela é maravilhosa em todas as áreas, mas é realmente excelente em arquitetura e pintura. Deviam ver o trabalho dela, é absolutamente maravilhoso.

Hades sorriu.

– Consigo imaginar Poseidon montando guarda em frente à sala do clube de arte – ele disse, e eu revirei os olhos. – Mas o ponto principal é que ela tem namorado.

– Não, Atena não está namorando – Héstia disse, e eu me virei para ela como se ela tivesse se transformado em uma pizza gigante. – Ela não ficou com ninguém desde que voltou da Inglaterra.

– Inglaterra? – perguntou Hades.

– E Apolo? – perguntei, confuso. Ela não tinha me dito que ele era seu namorado?

– Ela foi para a Inglaterra um mês antes das férias, em maio. Voltou poucos dias antes do início do ano letivo. E Apolo tem alguma relação com isso, não sei bem, mas é apenas um bom amigo – ela explicou, virando-se para mim.

Hades me olhou, tão surpreso quanto eu.

– Mas ela me disse que ele era seu namorado – eu insisti, virando-me para Héstia.

Ela deu de ombros.

– Não seja inocente, Poseidon. Ela só queria se livrar de você.

[...]

Eu não consegui parar de pensar nisso pelo resto da noite. Isso ficou na minha mente por todo o jantar e até depois, quando Hades e eu decidimos ir até a pista de skate para encontrar com Ares e Dionísio.

Depois de ter uma competição perversa com Ares – na qual eu perdi uns trinta dólares – e comer porcarias que Dionísio havia trazido (desde que ele parecia ter um estoque de todo tipo de comida açucarada), Hades e eu fizemos nosso caminho de volta para casa.

Hades estava me contando sobre essa garota bonita que vivia aparecendo na pista de skate.

– Ela não é tão bonita – julguei.

Hades gemeu.

– Você sempre fala isso das garotas que eu gosto. O que há de errado com ela? Só por que ela não tem o cabelo cacheado loiro e olhos azuis?

Ignorei a indireta e apenas passei meu braço ao redor de seus ombros.

– Eu apenas acho que você merece algo melhor. Você está procurando a garota certa há uns cinco anos, cara. É melhor que encontre alguém realmente perfeito.

Nós entramos na nossa rua e foi então que algo inesperado aconteceu. Do lado da rua que era a casa de Hades, só que na outra esquina, eu vi Atena na varanda de uma casa com paredes claras, com uma prancheta de desenhos sobre os joelhos. Eu parei abruptamente, mas Hades demorou um momento para notar que eu o tinha feito.

– O que foi? – ele perguntou.

Eu sorri, o ignorando, e comecei a andar até a casa.

– Olá, Atena – falei, em voz alta, e ela ergueu o olhar. Uma vez que notou que era eu, apenas voltou a olhar sua prancheta. – Você mora aqui? – ela me ignorou, enquanto eu fazia meu caminho até a varanda. – Porque eu não acho que já tenha te visto por aqui antes. Mas você esteve na Inglaterra por um tempo, então é provavelmente por isso.

Sua atenção voltou-se para mim.

– Como você...?

Dei de ombros.

– Eu sei de tudo. E então, você mora aqui? Interessante.

Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram.

– Por que é interessante?

Com um grande sorriso no meu rosto, gesticulei na direção da rua.

– Eu moro mais para baixo. Umas seis casas depois da sua, e o meu melhor amigo mora quase aqui do lado. Isso nos torna quase vizinhos.

Ela revirou os olhos, voltando-se para sua prancheta. Reparei que ela vestia uma calça jeans e uma camiseta branca, mas eu não conseguia ler o que estava escrito na estampa.

– Bem, agora você sabe onde eu moro – ela disse, e eu voltei minha atenção para seus olhos. – Agora pode me seguir mais facilmente. E só para você saber, eu freqüento o colégio mais próximo e tenho medo de palhaços. Pronto, mais duas coisas para o seu arquivo. Mais alguma coisa?

Eu ri.

– Sabe, às vezes o sarcasmo pode ser irritante, mas é realmente sexy quando você o usa. E eu sei que você freqüenta o colégio mais próximo porque, como você sabe, eu estudo lá – eu me escorei em uma das pilastras. – Então, acho que você está me devendo outro fato sobre você.

– Vá para casa, Poseidon.

Sorrindo, eu assenti e saí da varanda.

– E eu vou aceitar sua oferta em te seguir – falei, enquanto começava a caminhar.

– É claro que vai – ela respondeu, mas sem nem olhar para mim, enquanto eu me emparelhava com Hades perto de sua casa.

Ele rolou os olhos.

– Ela te dispensou de novo, não foi?

-Você sabe que sim. Mas não vai demorar para eu enfim convencê-la a ficar comigo.

Ele pareceu fazer um esforço para não revirar os olhos de novo, e eu quase ri com isso.

– Okay – ele disse, dando de ombros.

– Mas você já a viu por aqui? – perguntei, olhando na direção de sua casa por cima do ombro. – Eu moro aqui desde que nasci e nunca a tinha visto!

Hades deu de ombros.

– Posso perguntar para os meus pais, sei lá. Talvez já a tenhamos visto, mas, como você não estava obcecado com ela, não reparou.

– Eu não estou obcecado. E, sim, pergunte para os seus pais – aconselhei, me afastando.

Ele assentiu e me deu tchau enquanto eu ia para minha casa.

De alguma forma, Atena parecia estar em todos os lugares.

**{...}**

**N/A: **Estou assistindo Mulan. É tão divertido.

Não se fazem trilhas sonoras como antigamente : Eu sou a única pessoa que ouve os CDs dos filmes da Disney? e.e Porque, se for, sério, gente, vocês não sabem o que estão perdendo U-U

Já sabem, amo ser alimentada com reviews.

Mil beijos :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Seis**

O sinal tocou, indicando o final das aulas de segunda-feira. Eu fiquei na escada da frente com Hades, que me dizia ininterruptamente o quanto eu era cara de pau e patético, mas eu não estava prestando atenção, completamente determinado.

– Eu sei o que estou fazendo – falei, ou melhor, _repeti_ o que já havia dito milhões de vezes.

– Olha, eu desisto de tentar te impedir de fazer merda – ele suspirou, se afastando. – Passe lá em casa mais tarde, se quiser me contar como isso não funcionou.

– Obrigado pela fé em mim – eu falei, dando de ombros, me despedindo e voltando para dentro da escola.

Eu havia pensado naquilo durante todo o fim de semana. Podia não ser um plano brilhante ou impactante, mas eu tinha esperanças de que funcionasse.

A escola estava quase deserta, porque poucos ficavam para as aulas extracurriculares (que eu usualmente considerava perda de tempo). Encontrei Rebecca Madson do clube de teatro em um corredor, e um time de tênis estava escorado perto dos armários, mas eu os ignorei, rumo ao meu objetivo.

A sala que eu procurava estava logo no segundo andar e a porta estava aberta, então eu entrei. Havia mais alunos do que eu esperava. Era a sala de artes e – em minha opinião – uma das salas que tinha a maior parte dos estranhos e nerds da escola. Eu simplesmente não achava que existissem _tantos_. Tinha pensado em dez, no máximo, mas havia pelo menos uns vinte alunos ali.

Senti-me deslocado assim que entrei. Não conhecia ninguém que pintasse o cabelo com cores estranhas ou tivesse tinta em suas roupas, então nem olhei direito para os outros alunos procurando por rostos conhecidos – mesmo porque eu havia notado Atena. Ela estava em uma mesa no canto mais afastado, com fones de ouvido, seus olhos presos em uma pequena tela à sua frente. Felizmente, Apolo não estava por perto.

Já ia me encaminhar para lá, mas alguém me abordou antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa.

– Você deve ser Poseidon – disse uma garota.

Seu cabelo cor de rosa era espetado, com algumas mechas mais escuras. Vestia um avental branco coberto com vários respingos de tinta e usava grandes quantidades de maquiagem nos olhos, o que parecia um pouco assustador, mas por outro lado estava sorrindo. Parecia ter a minha idade, mas eu não a reconheci de algumas das minhas aulas.

Sorri de forma pretensamente educada.

– É – respondi, estendendo minha mão.

Mas ela não a apertou, rindo e erguendo suas mãos para mostrar que estavam cheias de tinta fresca.

– Eu apertaria, mas estou um pouco suja no momento. Sou a Jenny, nos falamos por telefone. Aqui eu meio que controlo essa coisa toda... Há vários tipos de projetos em desenvolvimento, mas você pode começar um novo – ela apontou para vários cantos da sala e começou a descrever as atividades, mas eu mal prestei atenção. – Então vá pegar um avental e se junte aonde você quiser.

Eu sorri e agradeci, me afastando. Peguei um avental no armário e enquanto o vestia andei em direção até onde Atena estava, ainda concentrada em sua tela.

Seu pincel fazia movimentos elegantes e ela ocasionalmente murmurava a música que devia estar soando em seus fones. Ela não me notou até que eu tivesse puxado um banquinho e me sentado ao seu lado.

– Então, o que é isso? – perguntei, olhando para a tela que mostrava dois homens segurando alguma coisa que ela ainda não havia feito.

Atena olhou para mim, parecendo por um segundo incrédula, então de volta para a tela, e finalmente abaixou seu fone, repousando-os sobre os ombros.

– Sabe, eu tenho o direito à uma ordem de restrição – ela disse sem erguer seus olhos, enquanto colocava mais tinta preta em seu quadro.

Eu sorri.

– Nenhum tribunal aplicaria uma em alguém tão lindo como eu.

Atena revirou os olhos e descansou seu pincel no tabuleiro de tintas.

– Por que está aqui? – ela perguntou, mas não me deu tempo de responder. – Você não sabe nada sobre arte. Só sabe sobre pizza, skate e ser um saco para qualquer pessoa que esteja perto de você.

– Talvez você não me conheça tão bem. Mas eu estou livre para qualquer tempo que você queira gastar descobrindo – respondi, com meu mais lindo sorriso.

Mas Atena apenas balançou a cabeça e pegou seu pincel.

Tentei pensar em alguma maneira de continuar a conversa, mesmo porque ela já tinha até recolocado os fones.

– O que está ouvindo?

Como infelizmente já estava se tornando rotina, ela me ignorou.

– Você parece gostar de música clássica – dei um palpite, irresistivelmente me lembrando do nosso encontro no shopping. Sacudi a cabeça para afastar aquela memória tenebrosa.

Ela repousou o pincel e pegou um menor, se inclinando para desenhar algum detalhe.

– Eu gosto de música clássica, mas agora estou ouvindo Phil Collins.

Não respondi imediatamente. Phil Collins... meu pai devia ter uns trocentos CDs dele lá em casa, por que é que eu nunca havia ouvido _um_? Resolvi mudar de assunto.

– O que você está pintando?

Depois de uma breve hesitação, ela deve ter decidido que era seguro me dizer.

– Eu estava andando pela cidade outro dia quando vi esses dois idosos na varanda. Os dois estavam com violões, discutindo sobre a continuação de um acorde. Eu gostei disso. Era diferente porque era algo muito importante para eles, enquanto que, para o resto do mundo, não era da menor relevância.

Assenti.

– É realmente bom. Diferente, mas bom. – Pensei em mencionar algo sobre o piano, uma vez que ela gostava de música clássica, mas achei que seria esperar demais achar que ela ficaria impressionada. – Isso me lembra de um quadrinho. Você gosta de quadrinhos?

Apolo desenhava quadrinhos, ela 'namorava' ele... fazia sentido, certo?

– Por que, você gosta?

– Aah... bem, não – respondi, desconfortável. – Só estava perguntando.

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, então disse:

– Você veio ao clube de arte, então por que não está fazendo nada? – enquanto eu me perguntava se soaria muito despretensioso dizer que estava ali apenas por ela, Atena continuou. – O que você sabe fazer?

– Eu não sei realmente muito sobre arte – respondi, deliberadamente. Adiantei-me para mais perto dela, ficando na beirada do meu assento. – Eu estava esperando que você pudesse me mostrar – sugeri, com um sorriso.

Infelizmente, isso não funcionou.

– Se quiser se juntar a mim, pode começar encontrando mais tinta preta. E então arrume sua própria tela, e tente pelo menos parecer que está aqui por algum outro motivo que não seja tentar ficar comigo.

– Você se tem em alta conta, não é?

Mas ela me ignorou, porque era bem óbvio que estava certa.

– Okay – suspirei, me levantando e indo até o armário onde havia pegado o avental para procurar por um pote de tinta preta.

Quando eu voltei com o pote, Atena me agradeceu suavemente e colocou um pouco no tabuleiro de tinta.

Eu a observei se inclinar novamente, para desenhar algo pequeno. Sua atenção estava tão voltada para o que estava fazendo que eu podia ver a paixão por isso fazer seus olhos brilharem. Isso me fez perguntar que tipo de paixão ela colocaria na cama. Não era a coisa mais filosófica ou romântica para se pensar, mas foi a primeira coisa que veio à minha mente.

E o pensamento de sua atenção ser eu, ao invés da tela, virou minha nova motivação.

[...]

Atena parecia saber que eu estava a olhando, entretanto, por que se virou para mim (e eu não vi nenhum brilho em seus olhos, infelizmente).

– O que foi?

Balancei minha cabeça.

– Nada. É só que... você é realmente boa nisso – ela arqueou um pouco as sobrancelhas, e eu fiquei quieto por um segundo. – Heys, já desenhou alguém pelado? – perguntei, sorrindo, e ela balançou a cabeça. Juro que vi o canto de seus lábios se torcer.

– Eu apenas pinto às vezes e desenho prédios e casas – ela respondeu. – Desenho vigas de madeira e telhados de duas águas, não caras pelados.

– Por que não? Não há censura para isso. E as pessoas nerds se masturbam com essas coisas todo o tempo, não é?

– Estar aqui significa que você é um nerd também.

– Não, estar aqui significa que eu faria tudo para ficar com você – respondi, com um sorriso.

Ela afastou o cabelo dos seus olhos.

– Você é ridículo. Não é surpresa que eu não conheça nenhuma garota sensata nesse colégio; elas estão muito ocupadas acreditando nas suas merdas.

Meus olhos se arregalaram com isso, já que a única pessoa que já tinha me dito algo assim havia sido Hades, e só porque ele tinha o hábito de me dizer exatamente o que estava acontecendo na minha vida. Atena não pareceu ver minha surpresa, porque apenas continuou falando enquanto pintava.

– Porém, uma vez que o seu plano está obviamente falhando miseravelmente, eu sugiro que você encontre um projeto no qual trabalhar e tentar, em vão, me impressionar – sugeriu, placidamente.

– Eu sei que Apolo não é seu namorado. – Eu disse a primeira coisa que pensei ao ser tratado daquele jeito.

– O que te faz pensar isso?

– Eu ouvi de uma amiga, que te conhece. E você nunca me enganou. Quem namoraria Apolo me tendo por perto?

– Alguém que use dez por cento do cérebro? – sugeriu ela. – E eu estar namorando-o ou não, não significa que seja você quem eu estou procurando. Sem falar que eu não estou 'procurando'... seria legal, mas não quero nada sério.

– Não tem que ser nada sério.

Ela suspirou.

– Poseidon, você quer fazer alguma coisa além de dar em cima de mim? Isso cansa.

Revirando os olhos – mas não do jeito como ela fazia, toda impaciente e debochada – eu puxei uma mesa para perto, ainda me mantendo ao lado dela, e peguei algumas folhas e canetas.

– Mas eu não sei desenhar – admiti, encarando o papel em branco.

– Qualquer um sabe desenhar. Mesmo se você decidir rabiscar a folha, isso é arte.

Eu não estava tão certo disso, mas sua voz estava tão suave que eu não pude contestar.

**{...}**

**N/A: **Vocês devem estar odiando Atena. Deuses, eu sei. Sinto as ondas de ódio chegando até mim e.e

Ainda assim, não custa nada me dizer o que estão achando *u*

Beijos da Maeve :3


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo Sete **

Ficamos lá por duas horas. Durante esse tempo eu fiquei tentando começar outra conversa, mas ela me dava respostas curtas que não abriam espaço.

Tudo sobre o que ela falou foi arte. Facilmente evitou tópicos como namorados, amigos ou família. Isso me incomodou, mas me deixou mais obstinado, porque agora eu queria saber por que ela queria esconder tudo isso de mim.

Quando sete e meia chegou, eu tinha enchido três páginas, frente e verso, com vários rabiscos e desenhos aleatórios. Todos estavam se limpando, mas eu não tinha feito tanta sujeira, então não tinha muito que fazer.

Quando Atena voltou, depois de guardar sua tela e limpar os pincéis, eu mostrei a ela meu trabalho.

– Está bom – ela avaliou. – Particularmente, achei interessante esse desenho extravagante do seu pênis.

Eu ri.

– Não é extravagante – falei e ela apenas girou os olhos. Eu a observei lavar as mãos e voltar para onde sua mochila marrom estava descansando perto da mesa. - Sabe, foi legal – falei.

– Não foi um encontro ou qualquer bobeira do tipo – ela me cortou antes que eu pudesse dizer outra coisa. – Você só apareceu, porque você é irritante. Mas provavelmente, uma vez que eu fiz um bom trabalho te dando um gelo, eu nunca mais vou te ver aqui, então sinceramente não importa – ela disse tudo isso calmamente, enquanto guardava mais algumas coisas. – Sem dúvidas eu vou te ver em algum lugar de novo, entretanto. Tenha uma boa noite.

Com isso, ela se afastou. Meus olhos ainda estavam nela, enquanto ela se despedia de algumas outras pessoas e saia da sala. Eu não queria segui-la imediatamente, então olhei de novo para meus desenhos. Suspirando, percebi que tentar formar um relacionamento com Atena ia ser muito mais difícil do que eu tinha antecipado.

– Você acha que vai voltar na quinta? – perguntou Jenny, se aproximando.

Eu havia dito a ela que iria experimentar para ver se gostava, mas realmente só queria aparecer uma vez para ver como seria passar mais tempo com Atena. Mas – como ela gentilmente havia dito – não tinha funcionado, então eu não tinha exatamente gostado.

– Não, acho que não.

Ela sorriu.

– Bom, nós gostamos de tê-lo aqui. Nos vemos qualquer hora.

Sorri de volta, por educação, e, segurando meus desenhos, saí da sala. Peguei minha mochila – que eu havia deixado no meu armário – e fui para fora, o ar fresco da noite me fazendo bem.

Eu estava pensando em quando veria Atena de novo quando eu a vi, em uma dessas coincidências bizarras. Ela estava parada no pé da escada, olhando para a rua e de costas para mim, enquanto falava ao telefone.

Um grande sorriso passou pelo meu rosto quando eu ouvi o que ela estava falando.

– Só depois das oito? – ela dizia ao telefone. – Oh. Certo. Não, eu vou andando... não, não tem problema. Preciso queimar aquela macarronada do almoço de hoje – ela riu, e foi a coisa mais musical que eu já tinha ouvido em toda a minha vida. Eu queria ouvi-la de novo e de novo e de novo.

Enquanto ela se despedia, eu lentamente andei até lá, embora com mais elegância que o normal. Ela se virou como se tivesse ouvido meus passos, e me viu. Ao invés de parecer surpresa, apenas revirou os olhos e começou a se afastar.

– Hey, Atena – eu chamei, enquanto a alcançava.

-Você não devia estar indo para casa? – ela perguntou, sem se virar.

Acelerei para andar ao lado dela.

– Eu estou indo. Mas não pude evitar ouvir sua conversa-

– Provavelmente poderia.

– E eu notei que você não tem mais carona – continuei, como se ela não houvesse me interrompido – E é bastante perigoso para uma jovem com a sua atratividade andar sozinha para casa.

Ela me ignorou.

– Se importa se eu for com você? – perguntei. – Moramos na mesma rua, afinal.

Depois de uma hesitação, ela diminuiu a velocidade para andar normalmente ao meu lado. Com um sorriso arrogante em meu rosto e minhas mãos cruzadas às minhas costas, eu tentei pensar em algo para falar.

– Então... – comecei, esperando que ela sugerisse algum assunto que pudéssemos conversar.

Atena não me deu atenção.

– Não estou a fim de conversar.

– Ah, qual é, é divertido. Vamos tentar. Então, uh, de que tipo de filmes você gosta?

Ela pareceu pensar, enquanto olhava para a calçada. Algo me disse que ela não estava pensando sobre a resposta e, sim, sobre se valia a pena me responder.

– Comédia. Filmes que me fazem rir.

– Você sabe rir? Nossa. Eu não consigo imaginar. Prove, só para que eu possa mostrar para os caras no quartel general que isso é possível.

E, mais surpreendente que tudo, as esquinas de seus lábios se curvaram um pouco no que era, sem dúvidas, um sorriso. Eu tinha certeza de que ela não queria ter feito isso, e não era porque eu tinha pedido, mas ainda assim era maravilhoso. Ela desviou o olhar, entretanto, o sorriso sumindo poucos segundos depois.

Porém eu já tinha visto. Eu sorri, mas não queria arruinar o momento dizendo algo sobre o sorriso dela, então nós andamos em silêncio por um tempo.

– Eu nunca tinha visto seus desenhos antes – eu falei de repente. – Você é realmente boa.

Ela deu de ombros, mas não disse nada.

-Há quanto tempo você gosta de arte?

Houve outra hesitação (por que ela aparentemente sempre precisava se perguntar o que podia me dizer).

– Toda minha vida, na verdade. Eu não gostava tanto antes, eu desenhava mais para espantar o tédio. Mas uma vez eu assisti um episódio de Heroes com meu pai...

– Gosta de Heroes? – perguntei, visivelmente animado. Eu tinha todas as temporadas em DVD, e considerei chamá-la para passar um tempo lá em casa, sozinhos.

– Não muito – ela respondeu, e meu sorriso murchou. – Mas eu assisti esse episódio e vi os quadros do Isaac, que na verdade são do Tim Sale, e então procurei mais sobre ele. Isso me deixou realmente inspirada para tudo relacionado a desenho. E então eu descobri que realmente gostava de criar coisas, e minha meta é estudar Arquitetura em Yale depois do colégio.

– Não há motivo para você não entrar. Você é uma artista maravilhosa – falei e percebi o quanto isso era mais verdade do que adulação aleatória.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

-Não, não sou tão boa.

Meu estômago doeu um pouco, de um jeito estranho. Como alguém podia pensar pouco de si? Eu nunca tinha sido assim. Eu me amava, e tudo que eu fazia estava perfeito demais para mim. Por que ela não era assim? Pensei que talvez fosse algo que alguém tivesse dito a ela.

– Atena – eu falei, de forma segura. Ela se virou para mim, mas não paramos de andar. – Eu realmente não entendo absolutamente nada de arte, mas seus desenhos são maravilhosos. E dá para ver que você gosta disso, porque seus olhos praticamente brilham, então não tem como isso ser pouca coisa.

Essa tinha sido a coisa mais doce e ao mesmo tempo verdadeira que eu já tinha dito para alguém (além de Hades, talvez), o que, honestamente, me amedrontou.

Ela pareceu surpresa, porque parou e ficou me encarando por um momento. Eu senti a necessidade de beijá-la, mas ela se afastou um pouco.

– Obrigada – agradeceu, suavemente.

Nós não falamos pelo resto do caminho. Paramos na calçada em frente a sua casa e ela se virou para mim.

– Humm... Obrigada por me acompanhar.

– Sem problemas. Ah, eu quero que você fique com isso – peguei meus papéis na minha mochila e os estiquei para ela. – Eu sei que não é uma obra prima, mas é a primeira vez que eu desenho sem valer nota, então quando eu virar um artista famoso você vai ter meu primeiro desenho e vai poder se gabar disso.

Os lábios dela se curvaram um pouco, mas Atena parecia tentar esconder isso enquanto pegava os papéis.

– Eu vou seguramente guardá-los para quando você for um... artista... famoso?

Eu ri e dei de ombros.

– Pode acontecer.

Enquanto eu olhava em seus olhos, tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em beijá-la. E eu estava prestes a fazê-lo, mas ela olhou para baixo, para as folhas que segurava, e seu pequeno sorriso sumiu.

– Eu tenho que entrar – ela disse. Encontrou meus olhos por não mais que um segundo e eu assenti.

– Tchau.

– Tchau, Poseidon.

Então ela atravessou o jardim até a varanda. Eu a observei entrar e então desci a rua até a minha casa, plenamente satisfeito.

**{...}**

**N/A: **Poseidon, seja mais mordível, se puder *-*


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo Oito**

Infelizmente, o grande momento que eu pensara ter com Atena no fim não significou merda nenhuma. Eu não a vi no dia seguinte, e então no dia seguinte também não. Parecia que ela estava tentando me evitar, e eu não entendia como ela conseguia fazer isso tão bem.

Isso não me incomodou _muito _no primeiro dia, mas quando eu não a vi nos terrenos da escola na quinta-feira também eu comecei a me perguntar o que estava errado. Ela estava tentando mesmo me evitar? Ela realmente não queria me encontrar de qualquer modo? Eu tentei pensar se por acaso tinha feito algo errado, mas nada me ocorreu.

Depois das aulas daquela quinta, Hades e eu andamos sozinhos para casa, já que os outros garotos pareciam ter outros planos. Eu achei que era um bom momento para trazer à tona tudo o que se passava por minha mente – o que não era pouca coisa.

Hades então me contou que perguntara aos pais sobre quem morava naquela casa, e se eles conheciam Atena. Sua mãe disse que era um casal, mas então seu pai disse que eram dois irmãos. Então Hades supôs que nenhum dos dois fizesse a menor ideia de que casa ele estava falando.

– Ah. Mas e então, sabe onde ela tem estado ultimamente? – perguntei, tentando soar como se fosse algo sem importância.

– Eu não sei e, honestamente, não poderia me importar menos – ele respondeu, suspirando.

– É sério – insisti. – Eu só quero saber por que ela não está por perto. Eu sei que segunda-feira a amoleceu um pouco, já que eu a acompanhei até em casa e tudo mais, mas isso não é motivo para ficar escondida em casa por três dias.

Ele deu de ombros.

– É sério, eu não sei. Ela provavelmente está doente... o que seria uma grande oportunidade para você passar horas na cabeceira da cama dela lendo livros românticos.

Eu revirei os olhos, e ele sorriu.

– Eu simplesmente não sei – concluiu ele. – Ela não está sempre na minha mente, já que eu, ao contrário de algumas outras pessoas, tenho coisas melhores nas quais pensar.

– Você não ouviu nada? Nenhum comentário sobre ela nem _nada_?

Então algo pareceu ocorrer a ele, que estalou os dedos.

– Ah, mas _é claro_ que eu ouvi algo! E você também, foi nos anúncios matinais da terça. E eles estão usando aquela cobertura de vidro na frente da escola para um memorial.

– Para quê? – eu o apressei, curioso e impaciente.

– Apolo Damien morreu – ele falou, a voz ligeiramente mais baixa. Minha impaciência virou surpresa. – Ele estava envolvido naquele acidente de carro da madrugada de terça, aquele que meu pai comentou no jantar. Ele e outro amigo morreram. O funeral é nesse sábado.

Apolo morrera? Apenas essas palavras estavam tendo problemas em serem processadas por meu cérebro. Isso era tão malditamente estranho. Ainda na semana passada eu o tinha visto rindo com Atena e agora ele estava _morto_? Era estranho como as coisas podiam acontecer tão rápido. E se fosse eu? Eu me perguntei o que as outras pessoas pensariam se eu tivesse morrido.

Eu saí do momento presente enquanto continuamos andando, mas Hades tinha parado de falar, de todo modo. A próxima coisa a ser registrada em minha mente era que o funeral era no sábado. E foi quando eu tive uma idéia.

[...]

Assim que nós entramos na nossa rua, eu olhei para a casa de Atena e me perguntei se ela estava lá. A segunda-feira tinha sido ótima, e eu queria ter outro momento como aquele, porque eu sabia que bastante desse tipo de coisa faria com que ela concordasse em ficar comigo.

Hades foi para minha casa e nós passamos a maior parte do tempo jogando _videogame_. Minha mente ainda estava em Atena, e foi dessa maneira pelo resto da noite. E também pelo dia seguinte, quando eu ainda não a vi.

No sábado eu finalmente me decidi. Era meio dia e eu estava parado na frente do meu espelho, arrumando a gravata preta que tinha pegado do meu pai. Já tinha vestido meu melhor jeans escuro e uma camisa branca.

Eu ia ao funeral de Apolo.

Uma parte de mim estava esperando que a súbita vulnerabilidade de Atena fosse fazê-la confiar em mim. Eu estava um pouco embaraçado com isso – parecia um pouco dramático demais – então nem sequer contei a Hades o que pretendia fazer.

Eu já tinha ido a três funerais em toda minha vida. Minha avó morreu quando eu tinha dez anos, minha professora de inglês morreu quando eu tinha catorze e o tio de Hades morreu há uns dois anos. Desconsiderando o primeiro, eu tinha me 'relacionado' com alguém em cada um. Em outras palavras, eu tinha me amassado com alguém depois do funeral da professora e do tio de Hades. Eram dois em três, e eu estava disposto a conseguir um três em quatro.

Eu me olhei no espelho de novo e uma pequena voz em minha cabeça me perguntou se eu estava maluco, porque eu nunca tinha usado esses meios para apenas me relacionar com alguém. Inferno, eu nunca tinha usado nenhum meio, por que todo mundo sempre vinha fácil para cima de mim. Mas a única resposta que eu tinha para essa pequena voz era 'porque Atena não é como todo o resto'. E mesmo que eu dissesse isso apenas para calar a voz, eu não demorei a perceber que isso era a mais pura verdade.

Ajeitando a gravata uma última vez, eu respirei pesadamente e chequei todo meu corpo novamente.

– Gostoso – eu falei para o reflexo, assentindo e saindo do quarto.

Quando eu disse à minha mãe onde estava indo, ela pareceu okay, mas eu sabia que ela não conseguia compreender completamente por que eu estava fazendo isso. Ela não me conhecia tão bem quanto Hades, mas sabia que isso não era algo que eu faria normalmente.

Hades estava sentado em sua varanda, do outro lado da rua. Eu estava prestes a chamá-lo, mas então eu percebi que ele estava no telefone. Eu apenas acenei para ele e ele acenou de volta, enquanto eu entrava no carro do meu pai.

[...]

Não havia muitos carros no cemitério e nem muitas pessoas, então eu estacionei atrás de um Volvo preto com facilidade. Enquanto eu atravessava o gramado até onde um padre estava falando, senti o ar de 'funeral' se espalhar por mim, o que deixou mais fácil pra eu realmente parecer chateado.

Atena estava parada entre um casal que não parecia ter mais que quarenta anos. O homem tinha cabelo ondulado castanho claro, e tinha uma mão sobre o ombro dela. A mulher era bonita, com um cabelo loiro-pálido e feições finas. Reparei que Atena tinha a delicadeza da mãe, mas uma espécie de força vital que vinha do pai, porque sua mãe parecia pálida demais, como se estivesse doente.

Eu sabia que Atena não iria me notar nesse momento, mas estava disposto a esperar. Fiquei um tanto mais afastado, minha face adotando uma expressão triste, o que realmente não era difícil, já que o pensamento de morte sinceramente me chateava. Minhas mãos estavam cruzadas na minha frente e minha cabeça ligeiramente inclinada.

Não havia ninguém que eu conhecesse, além de Atena. Notei algumas pessoas da minha sala, mas eu não falava com elas nem sabia seus nomes. Zeus e sua namorada estavam lá também, e uma morena muito bonita, de mãos dadas com um cara mais velho, moreno e forte, que eu sabia conhecer de algum lugar.

Vi aqueles que deviam ser a família de Apolo; um homem e uma mulher loiros com lágrimas nos olhos, o pai abraçando protetoramente uma pequena garota de cabelos arruivados.

A cerimônia pareceu demorar um pouco e quando finalmente terminou as pessoas se dispersaram, fazendo planos umas com as outras e retornando para seus carros. Atena estava falando com os pais. Esperei, não querendo interromper. Tentei ouvir o que estavam falando, mas só consegui pegar o final.

– Certo, te espero no carro – seu pai disse, dando um beijo em sua testa antes de se afastar. A mãe saiu de perto rapidamente, mas eu não prestei atenção.

Atena correu uma mão por seu cabelo e respirou pesadamente. Notei que seu rosto estava vermelho, mas não havia marcas de lágrimas. Talvez ela tivesse chorado nos dias anteriores.

Finalmente se virando, ela me notou e pareceu surpresa a principio. Então, seu rosto estava sério novamente enquanto ela andava até mim.

– Mas que _merda_ você está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou, os olhos se estreitando com uma visível raiva.

Meus olhos se arregalaram.

– Bem, esse funeral era aberto para todos.

-Mas você não é "todos" – ela falou, e eu percebi o quão brava ela estava. – Você é só um idiota egocêntrico que veio a um maldito funeral para pegar alguém que já deixou claro que não quer sair com você.

Ótimo, agora eu estava começando a me sentir mal. De algum modo, eu sabia que acabaria me sentindo desse jeito. Tentei parecer tão honesto e digno quanto possível:

– Mas eu sinto muito, de verdade. Sobre Apolo.

– Você nem o conhecia.

– Não. Mas ninguém merece morrer – falei, honestamente. – Especialmente alguém de dezessete anos.

Isso pareceu atingi-la, porque ela não parecia mais brava. Antes que eu pudesse registrar isso direito, porém, seu rosto estava sério de novo, e eu percebi que ela havia deixado a raiva de lado para se sentir magoada.

– Eu acho que você devia ir embora, Poseidon. Você não está aqui pelos motivos certos, então apenas _vá embora._

– Atena, eu estou aqui porque alguém que era importante para alguém que eu gosto morreu. Isso não é um motivo certo?

Ela se afastou um passo de mim e me lançou um olhar desgostoso.

– Você me dá nojo. Dá para nunca mais falar comigo?

Eu a observei se afastar e entrar no Volvo sabendo que, de algum modo, eu tinha fodido majestosamente com tudo.

[...]

Ao invés de ir logo para casa, eu decidi parar na Gallery para ver Hades durante o serviço. O chefe dele era bem relaxado, então sempre o deixava tirar pausas para me ver, caso eu precisasse dele.

E nesse momento, eu precisava. Parei na lanchonete para comprar algumas latas de refrigerante e um saco de salgadinho, e então o procurei.

– Eu não acredito. Você _foi _à droga do funeral?

Ele e eu estávamos sentados em um banco na calçada. Eu tinha acabado de contar tudo a ele, que parecia ao mesmo tempo chateado, irritado e surpreso.

Suspirando, tomei outro gole da minha Coca Cola.

– É. E por que tanta surpresa? Eu já estive em funerais antes.

Hades enfiou a mão dentro do pacote de salgadinho.

– Sim, mas não de boa vontade e, definitivamente, não para pegar alguém – ele falou, de boca cheia. – Na verdade, eu não ficaria surpreso se ela realmente pedisse uma ordem de restrição contra você.

– Eu não fui lá só para pegá-la! – exclamei.

Ele me deu um olhar descrente que dizia algo como "tem certeza?"

Bufando, balancei minha cabeça.

– Por favor, Hades, eu não sou tão ruim. Isso é muito baixo. Eu acho. E eu não faria isso. Certo?

O silêncio que se seguiu por alguns momentos foi o bastante para eu suspirar.

– Foi realmente tão ruim?

Ele tomou um gole da minha Coca – já que a dele tinha acabado – e pareceu pensar em um modo de colocar as palavras.

– Hum, você meio que deixou claro que não estava nem aí para a morte do melhor amigo dela.

– Eu nunca disse isso!

– E precisava? Ela sabia exatamente por que você estava lá, o que era realmente óbvio – ele disse, apontando um dedo cheio de farelos de salgadinhos para mim.

Minha cabeça baixou e eu passei a mão pela minha nuca, considerando isso pela primeira vez.

– Achei que pareceria, sei lá, solidário.

– Não importa. Imagine que eu tivesse morrido e alguma garota aparecesse no funeral apenas para te persuadir a fodê-la, esperando que sua fraqueza e pesar tornassem a persuasão mais fácil, não se importando nenhum pouco comigo no caixão?

– Já entendi. Eu quebraria o nariz dela e me garantiria de nunca deixá-la se aproximar.

– É isso aí.

Olhando para o chão, me senti nojento. Eu realmente tinha sido um vadio insensível, o que nunca tinha sido minha intenção. Eu só queria um encontro, só isso. Eu não estava ciente de que aparecer como eu tinha feito iria provocar uma resposta tão negativa ou que isso era realmente ruim.

Por causa desse sentimento, eu decidi que precisava fazer algo para mostrar a ela que eu não era um grande idiota, mas minhas palavras não tinham me levado a qualquer lugar bom com ela até agora, então isso exigia alguma _ação._

Depois de deixar Hades voltar ao trabalho, decidi dirigir para a maior loja de equipamentos de arte da cidade.

Eu estava obstinado a encontrar algo que faria Atena se sentir melhor, talvez fazê-la sorrir ou rir, desde que eu amava quando ela o fazia.

Quando eu voltei para casa e me troquei para roupas normais, pensei em como faria isso. Eu poderia apenas... Aparecer na sua casa? Eu duvidava que ela fosse abrir a porta se soubesse que era eu, desde que tinha deixado claro que nunca mais queria me ver.

Fiquei na minha varanda por um tempo, antes de decidir que não era uma idéia inteligente aparecer em sua casa, onde ela poderia escolher não me atender. Esperar até as aulas, na segunda, seria mais seguro.

Passei o resto do dia no meu quarto, ouvindo música e conversando com meus amigos. Ainda me sentia mal, mas estava tentando deixar isso para lá, já que eu não gostava de coisas que me faziam sentir menos que maravilhoso. Ouvi música agitada e falei com meus amigos mais tagarelas para conseguir, o que definitivamente não foi uma tarefa fácil.

O pensamento dela com os olhos vermelhos ainda me assombrava, e o tom de raiva em sua voz era quase doloroso.

**{...}**

**N/A: **Eu sei, eu sou tão assassina quanto a tia Jô. Não, por favor, não me odeiem. Sou apaixonada por Apolo, mas roteiros são roteiros : (Fiquei com dó mesmo foi da pequena Artemis!)

O que vocês fariam no lugar da Atena? Eu acho que teria reagido da mesma forma .-.

Beijos da Maeve :3


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo Nove **

Quando segunda-feira chegou, eu me sentia bem melhor e estava de volta ao meu normal. Hades estava satisfeito que eu estivesse okay novamente, embora eu não ousasse contar a ele que continuava a pensar muito sobre Atena. Ela viera à escola, mas eu não a vira sorrir nenhuma vez, o que me incomodou.

Na hora do almoço eu estava prestes a ir até ela, mas não consegui. Talvez eu não tivesse me livrado completamente do sentimento de culpa, afinal.

[...]

Mas eu a encontrei enquanto estava passando pelo ginásio depois das aula – na verdade, eu ouvi sua voz e imediatamente me virei. Olhei para dentro do ginásio e vi Atena com um homem mais velho, aparentemente numa conversa séria.

– O que foi? – perguntou Ares, dando alguns passos para trás e olhando para onde eu olhava. Mas como ele obviamente não queria Atena como eu queria, não deve ter visto nada demais.

– Nada – respondi, dando de ombros. – Pode ir andando, eu tenho que fazer uma coisa.

Ele deu de ombros e me deixou para trás. Com uma confiança excessiva, entrei no ginásio. Atena virou a cabeça para mim ao ouvir meus passos, e ao me reconhecer girou os olhos.

Interrompeu sua conversa e disse em tom alto e irritado:

– O que você está fazendo aqui, Poseidon?

– Só estava passando, e pensei em parar para te ver.

Ela me lançou um olhar que eu juro que poderia ter me matado. O homem com quem ela estava se levantou. Tinha cabelo negro, que começava a ficar grisalho, e um cavanhaque do mesmo jeito. Parecia amigável.

– Um amigo? – perguntou ele.

– Não. Só o meu perseguidor – ela explicou enquanto começava a pôr coisas em sua mochila (livros e panfletos). Finalmente, explicou melhor. – Esse é o Poseidon, Richard. Ele tem o que nós chamamos de 'complexo de Deus' e gosta de me perturbar.

'Richard' andou até onde eu estava.

– Bom, prazer em te conhecer, Poseidon – e então se virou para Atena. – E até amanhã, por favor. Eu realmente não tenho tempo para ficar te procurando pela cidade.

Ela sorriu educadamente e acenou enquanto Richard saia do ginásio. Subi alguns degraus da arquibancada para me aproximar.

– Quem é ele? É um professor? Eu nunca o vi antes.

Ela não me respondeu. Assim que me sentei ao seu lado, ela se levantou.

-Espere! – chamei, assim que ela começou a descer a arquibancada. Eu a segui. – Por que você não quer ser minha namorada?

Além, é claro, de obviamente me odiar.

Atena não me respondeu, alcançando o chão. Uma vez que eu cheguei lá, tive que correr para alcançá-la, que apressou ainda mais o passo como se estivesse _quase _correndo, e então tive que segurar seu braço para fazê-la parar de andar. Ela não disse nada, puxando seu braço para fora do meu aperto.

Mas ela não voltou a correr, me olhando criticamente. De qualquer forma, já estávamos no corredor e eu não imaginava que ela considerasse possível sair correndo pela escola comigo em seu encalço.

– Me responda – pedi. – Eu fiz tudo que podia. Comprei seu almoço, te acompanhei até em casa e tentei te confortar quando você perdeu seu melhor amigo, mesmo que você tenha me entendido errado. Até passei uma tarde no grupo de arte, só para passar mais tempo com você. Por que não quer nada comigo?

– Eu não estou procurando um namorado – ela respondeu, cruzando os braços.

– Acho que eu superestimei sua criatividade, que desculpa horrível. Só me diga o por quê, e eu não te incomodo mais.

– Ótimo. É porque você é um idiota egoísta e egocêntrico.

Eu ri.

– Só? Por favor, todo mundo sabe disso. É parte do meu charme.

Pela expressão dela, Atena não achava aquilo nada charmoso. Eh.

– Há algo mais que você queira falar? – ela perguntou, impaciente.

– Sim, eu tenho algo para você.

Tirei minha mochila das costas e procurei dentro daquela bagunça o pacote de marcadores hidrográficos que eu tinha comprado para ela no outro dia.

– Eu queria me desculpar por fazer aquilo... sabe, ir ao funeral e só te fazer se sentir pior. Isso foi realmente baixo, até pra mim, então eu comprei isso pra você, para te mostrar o quanto eu... sinto muito.

Eu não tinha certeza do por que eu tinha borboletas no estômago, mas assim que eu ofereci o presente para ela e sua mão apenas roçou na minha, as borboletas enlouqueceram como se estivessem loucas e drogadas, rodopiando por todo o meu corpo.

Seus olhos azuis estavam arregalados, enquanto ela olhava para o pacote.

– Uau – falou, suavemente.

– Eu supus que, como uma grande arquiteta, você nunca pudesse ter canetas o bastante. E eu sei que é seu instrumento favorito, por que você me disse semana passada – falei com uma voz raramente tímida. – E o cara da loja disse que essa é a melhor marca para desenhos nítidos.

Ela ainda parecia maravilhada, obviamente tentando conter isso um pouco.

– Isso... é muito gentil, Poseidon. – Ela disse, olhando-me nos olhos. Eu era um palmo mais alto que ela, e seu rosto virado para mim me fazia sentir a pessoa mais importante do mundo. – Muito _não-você_.

Um sorriso pequeno e tímido apareceu em meu rosto e eu encolhi os ombros.

– Mas eu sei por que você está me dando isso – ela acrescentou, e eu me senti confuso, desde que eu claramente tinha dito o porquê antes. – Você acha que isso vai me fazer acreditar que você é doce e sensível, para que eu aceite ser sua namorada.

Era realmente frustrante como ela conseguia decodificar meus motivos ocultos.

– Atena, eu só queria te mostrar que eu posso ser legal se eu quiser. Se eu também esperava que, fazendo isso, você fosse querer sair comigo, não é inteiramente minha culpa.

Ela tinha aquela expressão inflexível de novo, construindo altas paredes ao seu redor. Seus olhos focaram o chão, no que eu assumi ser um jeito embaraçado. Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito e eu vi seu pé se movendo um milímetro, e então entendi que ela apenas me daria as costas.

Mas eu não tinha intenção de desistir tão facilmente.

Apoiei minha mão na lateral do seu rosto e acariciei sua bochecha, virando o seu rosto para mim. Sua pele deslizava fácil sob o meu dedo, exatamente como eu havia imaginado. Ela olhou para mim, imóvel, e eu pensei ter visto um pouco de ansiedade em seus olhos enquanto me movia para tocar seus lábios.

Eu acertara em cheio ao pensar que eram macios. Eram mesmo, de um jeito que eu nunca imaginara ser possível. Apenas os encaixei entre os meus, em um gesto suave e de certa forma delicado.

Demorei o tempo necessário para causar o efeito certo, então me afastei, embora meu interior estivesse me dizendo que eu queria muito mais que isso. Não passara de um selinho, no fim das contas.

Ela apenas olhou para mim por um momento, então virou o rosto.

– Eu tenho que ir. Obrigada pelos marcadores – sem voltar a olhar para mim, ela saiu pelo corredor em passos rápidos.

**{...}**

**N/A: **Vocês queriam mais, eu sei, é, meus queridos, eu também.

Estava pensando aqui em como seria engraçado se os deuses lessem as histórias, Atena chamando Poseidon de perseguidor tarado e ele dizendo que no fundo ela gostava. Gente, esses dois são tão perfeitos 3

Beijos da Maeve :3


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo Dez**

Eu ainda sorri pelo resto da noite e, ao contrário do que pudesse parecer, eu não estava com medo de admitir para mim mesmo que tinha gostado de beijá-la. Essa era, aliás, uma reação perfeitamente normal, puramente física. Afinal, seus lábios eram macios e eu senti uma corrente elétrica que eu não sentia desde que tinha beijado Anfitrite pela última vez.

Em comparação, entretanto, isso era melhor. Era como fogos de artifício em minha cabeça, mesmo que ela não tivesse retribuído ou deixado eu me aprofundar. Isso só me fez imaginar como realmente seria quando ela retribuísse, porque eu sabia que ela um dia o faria.

Entretanto, eu ainda não tinha contado tudo isso a Hades.

Eu não tinha certeza do por que, mas depois de deitar na minha cama, pensando sobre isso, eu descobri que era só porque eu não queria arruinar esse lindo momento da minha vida com as verdades que Hades provavelmente me jogaria na cara – o fato dela me odiar, de eu ter me aproveitado do estado de estupefação dela com as canetas ou talvez o mero detalhe dela não ter retribuído nem pedido por mais. Mas pela primeira vez eu queria fantasiar, queria encarar isso da maneira que eu via, mesmo que não fosse exatamente a correta.

No dia seguinte eu fui até Atena, enquanto ela estava sentada sob uma árvore do lado de fora da escola. As aulas tinham terminado e o único motivo porque eu ainda não tinha ido falar com ela era porque só a tinha visto uma vez, no almoço, e ela estava sentada com mais algumas pessoas, entre elas algumas que decididamente não iam com a minha cara e iriam acabar com a pouca boa-imagem que ela pudesse ter de mim. Ou que eu rezasse para que ela tivesse, talvez. Enfim, ninguém nunca gostou mesmo de Zeus e de Hera.

Atena tinha sua prancheta em seus joelhos e eu reconheci as canetas que ela estava usando como as que eu tinha lhe dado. Andei até ela e me inclinei contra o tronco da árvore, ainda de pé.

– Então, você mentiu quando disse que não desenhava caras pelados, hum?

Ela olhou para mim, e seu rosto levantado em minha direção me fez sentir bem, de novo.

– Não desenhei nenhum cara pelado – disse, soando confusa.

Sorrindo, eu dei de ombros.

– Foi um ótimo jeito de quebrar o gelo, admita – falei, mas ela apenas voltou a olhar para seu desenho. – Como são as canetas?

– Ótimas, obrigada – respondeu. Parecia que ela não estava sendo fria e odiosa hoje. Provavelmente era o beijo, eu tinha o poder de fazer isso. Tirei vantagem desse fato e escorreguei até me sentar do seu lado.

Ela não me olhou nem disse nada.

– Você não deveria ir para casa? Ou está apenas esperando que eu me ofereça para acompanhá-la? – perguntei.

Ela balançou a cabeça, mas eu vi o cantinho de seus lábios tremerem.

– Não, eu tenho que ir a um lugar em uns... – ela procurou por algo em seu bolso, mas aparentemente não encontrou, porque seu rosto se contorceu e ela pegou sua mochila para procurar o que fosse. – Onde está meu celular? Eu preciso ver as horas – falou mais para si mesma do que para mim.

Mas eu apenas ofereci meu relógio, olhando para o meu pulso, antes de mostrar a ela.

– Quase três e meia.

Ela olhou para o relógio – uma vez que aparentemente não confiava em mim – e então assentiu, relaxando um pouco e pegando a caneta que tinha derrubado ao procurar pelo celular.

– Para onde você tem que ir? – perguntei.

– Isso não é da sua conta, é? – ela respondeu, de forma suave, claramente tentando se concentrar no que estava fazendo.

Continuei a observá-la e tentei pensar em algo para falar. Eu tinha estado muito ocupado fantasiando – eu ainda não acredito que admiti isso em voz alta – sobre o beijo para realmente considerar o que iria falar para ela na próxima vez em que conversássemos. Por outro lado, eu estava surpreso que ela ainda não tivesse se afastado ou fugido.

– Ontem, no ginásio... – comecei. – Nos beijamos.

Ela riu incredulamente.

– Oh, sério? _Beijamos_? Se eu me lembro corretamente, você era o único que estava beijando.

Eu ri, mas minha risada era defensiva.

– Oh, não, minha querida, eu não era o único – respondi, e ela revirou os olhos. – Você pode repetir para si mesma o quanto quiser que nós não nos beijamos, mas sua língua te entrega.

Ela me deu um olhar enjoado.

– Minha língua não me entrega. Você sequer usou a língua – ela comentou, começando a juntar suas coisas e tampar as canetas.

– Eu teria usado se você não tivesse se afastado. Perdeu uma grande chance, se quer a minha opinião.

Ela me ignorou, se levantando e colocando a mochila nas costas.

– Sequer foi um bom beijo – acrescentou, me olhando com uma fingida expressão de pena. É claro que era fingida. Claro. – Mas certamente você não deve ter demorado a se iludir.

Eu também me levantei.

– Atena, não há sentido em ignorar. O que poderia acontecer de pior? Sua reputação se arruinar por que você está namorando o cara mais gostoso da escola?

Mas ela apenas balançou sua cabeça para mim.

– Você é ridículo.

Então, se virou e se afastou.

[...]

Eu fui para casa. Hades, provavelmente, já estava na metade do caminho, mas eu não me incomodei em tentar alcançá-lo. Ele tinha sugerido uma noite só nossa, na casa dele, falando sobre garotas, jogando _videogames _e comendo coisas não saudáveis, e quando eu cheguei lá ele estava do lado de fora, falando com seu pai.

Eu o cumprimentei, e Hades me disse que entraria em um minuto, então eu entrei sozinho na casa. Tirei meus tênis e levei minha mochila para o porão, onde a TV e o Playstation estavam.

O porão de Hades era, na minha opinião, um dos melhores lugar de todo o mundo. Coberto por um carpete cinza, com um grande sofá vermelho e uma televisão desproporcionalmente grande – que só era menor que a minha –, estava equipado também com um mini-refrigerador que podia atender a todas as nossas necessidades. Sem falar que não dava para nos ouvir dos andares superiores, então poderíamos falar sobre tudo.

Juro, os pais dele eram os melhores do mundo.

Hades desceu até lá pouco tempo depois.

– Então, como Atena te rejeitou dessa vez? – perguntou, obviamente entendendo por que eu tinha dito para ele ir para casa sem mim, mais cedo.

Eu evitei o assunto.

– Estou pensando em jogarmos Tony Hawk, para começar.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado.

– Aposto que ela te ignorou, enquanto desenhava, girou os olhos várias vezes, te chamou de egoísta pelo menos duas vezes e então foi embora.

Ainda assim, eu continuei falando de videogame.

– Será Tony Hawk, então – falei, ligando o console e colocando o CD. Peguei os controles, jogando um no colo de Hades e ficando com um para mim. – Eu espero que sua mãe esteja fazendo massa para hoje.

Hades sorriu, enquanto relaxávamos nossas costas contra a mesa de centro que ficava em frente ao sofá.

– Você vai acabar falando sobre ela mais cedo ou mais tarde – ele disse, tranquilamente.

– Ah, mas você primeiro – eu me rendi. – Interessado em mais uma drogada da pista de skate? – perguntei, enquanto iniciávamos o jogo.

Ele hesitou.

– Eu ia te contar outro dia... quando você voltou do funeral do Apolo, mas achei que você já tinha muita coisa na cabeça. Eu... conheci essa garota nova na igreja. O nome dela é Perséfone.

Assenti.

– Gostosa?

-Há mais nas pessoas do que nas suas aparências, sabe.

Meu rosto adotou uma expressão solidária.

– É feia, né?

Ele se exasperou.

– Não é!

Dei de ombros.

– Está tudo bem, se ela for. Algumas pessoas preferem os estranhos.

– Vai calar a boca e me deixar continuar falar sobre ela? – ele perguntou, impaciente.

– Foi mal, continue.

-Ela é da nossa idade, mas estuda no Robert Louis. Já fez a entrevista para Yale e tem uma vaga garantida em Literatura Inglesa para o próximo ano, e sonha em ser escritora profissional, então deve ser realmente muito boa. É doce, gentil, seus pais a amam e sua banda preferida é The Doors.

– Parece perfeita para você.

– Isso é sarcasmo?

– Bem, eu vou ter que conhecê-la antes de tomar uma decisão final.

– Nenhuma das garotas que eu gosto parecem legais para você – ele falou, irritado. – Perséfone pode, de verdade, gostar de mim, então cale a boca. Eu sei escolher minhas namoradas sozinho.

– Eu só me preocupo – respondi, ignorando sua explosão. – O mundo está infestado de vadias que não valem porra nenhuma, e eu não quero que você quebre a cara – sua expressão se abrandou um pouco, já que ele podia ver pela minha voz que eu estava sendo sincero.

Hades não me respondeu, porque ele sabia que eu não ficava comunicativo depois de uma dose de honestidade daquelas. Terminamos uma partida e, então, ele decidiu trocar de jogo e tentar recomeçar a conversa.

– Agora é a sua vez – ele disse, colocando God Of War. – O que Atena fez dessa vez quando você deu em cima dela?

Respirei fundo e esperei um minuto ou dois para responder.

– Nos beijamos.

Ele riu.

– O _quê_?

Eu não tinha elaborado isso, entretanto, nem sequer tinha planejado como contaria isso a ele. Então continuei jogando e falando como se esse fato não significasse nada para mim, quando, secretamente, era uma grande coisa.

– Ela e eu nos beijamos. Ontem.

Ele pausou o jogo e se virou para mim.

– Mais detalhes, cara – falou, como uma garota em festa do pijama. – Quem beijou quem?

– Eu beijei, e é claro que ela não ia retribuir na primeira vez. Foi inesperado, acho.

Ele me olhou por um longo tempo.

– Então você está falando sério sobre isso?

– Eu já te disse – respondi, virando-me para olhá-lo. – Eu não sei por que, só estou. Eu... não me sinto assim há algum tempo. – Respirando profundamente, decidi mudar de assunto, minha capacidade de expressar sentimentos se esgotando. – Certo, vamos continuar jogando para que eu possa chutar a sua bunda.

Hades me olhou por mais um momento, então sorriu e tirou o jogo da pausa. Mais uma vez, ele parecia entender mais do que eu.

**{...}**

**N/A: **Hades é tão fofo *-*. Awt, o Natal está chegando. Minha casa está infestada de pinheirinhos, renas e papais noéis, e tem uma meia da Minnie Mouse gigante pendurada na maçaneta da minha porta. E meu ursinho de pelúcia está com uma toquinha do papai Noel. Que época mais linda *-*

Eu já falei do meu ursinho de pelúcia? O nome dele é Fofinho (eu sou muito criativa!). Ele tem aproximadamente vinte centímetros, um sorrisinho fofo, olhinhos castanhos meigos e uma linda gravata rosa, o que me faz considerá-lo gay. Ele atualmente está namorando o meu porquinho de pelúcia, que é todo cor de rosinha e tem um rabinho enroladinho que é uma gracinha.

(Acho que todos os filhos de Dionísio são meio loucos. Não sei.)


End file.
